Harry Potter and the After Years
by im2coolx3
Summary: Harry Potter's got the girl, got the job of his dreams... can he get Ron to do the same? And what about afterwards? Read to find out. PostDH, PreEpilouge. Rated T just to be safe. Please R&R.
1. I'm Looking

"Ginny! Boys! Come help Hermione get ready for dinner!" 

"Mrs. Weasley, don't worry; I can do it myself."

"No Hermione, they need to lend a hand once in a while. Ginny's home for Easter break and she hasn't left her room since."

Ginny ran into the kitchen, her red hair bouncing behind her. "What do you need help with, mum?"

"Ginny, you've been home for five days, and you've been in your room all day, every day. What have you been doing?"

"Erm... well, watching the boys play Quidditch. Well, Harry's showing Bill some stuff and I want to learn."

Hermione flicked her wand, and potatoes started to peel over the sink. "Why don't you go outside and watch? I'm sure they won't mind." For some reason, she smirked too.

"Erm..."

"Dear, I'm sure your brother won't mind letting you play. Bill's got to take care of Fleur with the baby coming anyway. Plus with you being Seeker, I'm sure Harry will help you out."

"Don't worry Mees Weasley, I am fine. That Harry ees so nice to my Bill."

"Yeah mum, and I don't want to play, I get enough at school. I can just watch. And..." Ginny blushed and didn't finish her sentence.

The boys walked in, mud splattered over them and their hair messy. Ginny gave a little smile to her eldest brother and Harry. Bill gave Fleur a little peck and said, "Mum, you said you needed help?"

"Goodness Bill, go take your wife and get her more comfy. Harry, why can't you go with Ginny and-"

Ginny was about to stop her mother when Fleur said, "I am not needing help! Bill ees fine."

Suddenly, they could hear screaming from outside. Harry looked out the door and saw George and Ron walking, apparently in a heated discussion.

"Ron, I'm telling you, that kid was trying to con you out of my merchandise! If I didn't hex him, he woulda left with half of the store!"

"He was not, he was just really interested in how all of that stuff worked!"

George opened the door and said, "Ron, you're honestly the stupidest person I know."

"Your mum is stupid."

Mrs. Weasley walked over to the George, gave him a hug, and walked up to Ron and slapped him in the head.

Ron grinned nervously. "Oh yeah.. that's my mum too." Without hugging his mother, he walked to the other side of the kitchen and then started to rub the back of his head.

Hermione got up before Ron walked over. Looking slightly put down, she sat down and asked him, "How was the shop today?"

"Eh, usual. George hexed this little kid over a fake wand."

"Never mind fake wands, dinner's ready."

Everyone ran to the table to sit next to who they wanted, since there were so many of them. Harry, hoping he wouldn't get caught staring at a certain Weasley, ran to sit next to Ron and Hermione, but still saw himself sitting across from Ginny.

"Harry, how's your house coming along?"

"Fine, Mrs. Weasley; Thanks."

"Mum, how come you won't let me move into Grimmaud Place with Harry?"

"Ronald, you know perfectly well. I like to keep a close eye on you."

"Mrs. Weasley... he would be fine. It's not like... Voldemort's gonna attack us again."

"Goodness, Harry. You know I mean nothing like that. I don't know what he'll be doing with me not around... he's gotten so handsome."

Hermione ears turned red. "Mrs. Weasley, Harry and I will keep a good.. watch.. on.. him," and started to stab the potatoes she was cutting up.

Ron laughed, but Harry couldn't help to notice he turned a fair shade of pink.

"Anyway, Lavender asked to hang out tonight, so I'm gonna head up to the Hog's Head when I'm done here."

George choked on his chicken and Bill thumped him on the back and started to roar with laughter. After he stopped coughing, he said, "I thought you and Hermione- I thought you and Lavender broke- Bill, let's go play some Quidditch." They shoveled down another fork-full of food and left.

Mrs. Weasley was wiping up the water she spit out. "Ron, goodness!" She glanced at Hermione, whose face passed scarlet, and decided to change the subject. "Ron, wouldn't you like to go outside with your brothers?" Ron scowled, but followed his mother's orders.

Mrs. Weasley turned back to the girls and Harry. Trying to calm Hermione down, she said, "You didn't invite Luna, Hermione? She's home too."

"She wanted to spend some time with Dean, she said she'll drop by another day. Plus RONALD-" she stabbed the chicken on her plate, "doesn't want to see any more girls. RIGHT, Ginny?"

"It's good seeing everyone during the holidays, isn't it? I mean, Harry's been coming four nights a week, except for holidays." Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "Every day this week!"

"Erm..." Harry just stopped himself from staring across the table again. He shook his head and said, "I have nothing to do at home... you want Ron home all the time, don't you? And Hermione is always here with you when we're not at work."

"We might as well make you join this family, with you visiting all the time!" Oddly, she gave a stern look at Ginny.

"Mum... can I finish school without you telling me to marry someone... again?"

Just like George, Harry choked on his food. Hermione used her wand to clear his throat, and he said rather quickly, "Um... I'm going to go play some Quidditch, too," and ran out the door. Looking discouraged, Mrs. Weasley walked out of the dining room.

Hermione started laughing loudly once everyone was out of the area.

"Oh, shut up Hermione."

"I just think it's funny how your mum, just like everyone in this house, think you should be with Harry again."

"Aren't there... any other people in the Ministry?"

"Actually, I've never seen him look. It's not like he really wants to, you know."

"Well, I'm sure he can find someone else... if he wanted to get back with me, he would have right after he killed Voldemort, right?"

"Actually, he's been-"

"Been what? Waiting for ME? Goodness Hermione, you should tell him something. I mean, you're perfect with this kind of stuff."

"Well, I didn't really think-"

"Oh, that's right. Plus," she laughed, "You like my BROTHER. Of all people... Ronald? Honestly... what do you see in him?"

Hermione's face changed to a bright pink and she grinned, and tried returned the giggle. "He has his certain... qualities."

"Oh goodness!" She covered her ears and started to hum loudly.

"Ginny! Blimey, I wasn't talking about that. Plus, with him and stupid LAVENDER."

"Why don't you tell him how you feel then?"

"He should tell ME. And well, all I'm saying is that you're a very beautiful girl... shouldn't you be looking for someone to spend the rest of your life with?"

"Why?"

"Erm, I couldn't help to notice that you two couldn't keep your eyes off each other during dinner... every day this week."

"That's completely beside-"

"AND how he's only been visiting on a daily basis since you came home?"

"Well, I'm his friend and-"

"AND you only watch the boys playing Quidditch when he's out there?"

Ginny just gaped at Hermione, but could say nothing. Hermione chuckled once again and said, "Well, I'm going to watch the boys. Come outside when you're done eating." Hermione started to walk toward the door when Ginny said, "Hermione! I don't need to get back with him, alright? I'm perfectly fine without him."

Hermione scoffed and said, "Whatever you say, Ginny. I'm just saying, if you don't like Harry anymore, start looking and choose someone so he gets the message," and continued to walk out the door.

Ginny screamed, "I'm looking, I'm looking," and stared at where her best friend walked out. What was she thinking? Ginny had all the time in the world to find someone who she had a soft spot for. "There's... no... er... I'm looking, I'm looking." She turned and started to watch her brothers play Quidditch. Harry zoomed past the door, and when he got to the window, he looked in and smiled at Ginny. She couldn't help noticing how cute his hair flew in the wind. She waved, and with a loud CRASH, Harry ran into a tree right outside the door. Ginny giggled and said, "I'm looki- I found."

To be continued...  
Please review!


	2. Socks

Harry was sitting in Ron's bedroom in the Burrow, watching Ron looking for a clean pair of socks while he rolled on his bed, laughing. 

"Ron, why do you need clean socks anyway? No one CARES."

"Blimey Harry, Lavender cares!"

"Oh yeah, Lavender... Why are you with her again?"

"Because I can. Why?"

"You're my best mate, but you can not be stupider right now."

"Out with it, will you?"

"Erm... I was thinking that Hermione's kiss would have woken you up already?"

"At school... a year ago? What about it?"

"Wouldn't that wake you UP a little?"

"Harry; that kiss meant... nothing. Nothing at all... I mean, we were at war? She must have gotten nervous and got caught in the moment or something."

Harry sniggered. "And she decided to kiss you and it went away? Blimey, you wanted to save house-elves, and do you know how much that meant to her? I told you she's liked you for years now."

"Shut up, Harry. It doesn't matter. Wait. She... she hasn't asked me out yet, has she?"

"I'm pretty sure she's waiting for you, mate. Plus, you ran off to Lavender again, haven't you? Hold on a minute... why is Lavender gonna see your socks? Your mum's not going to be too pleased."

"SHUT UP! Wait!" Ron got up so fast he hit his head on the dresser he was looking under. "Has Hermione talked to you about... us?" He gave a little frown.

"I'm pretty sure her being in Ginny's room instead of yours is a pretty good sign." He shook his head at the stupidity that his best friend was showing, especially when it concerned him and Hermione. "Plus, everything I saw with that Horcrux... that means nothing now? Ron, you can be so stupid sometimes."

"Well, if I see any sign that she actually wants to start going out, then I'll ask Hermione ou-hey Hermione!" Harry held back his temptation to laugh as he saw Ron turn scarlet when Hermione walked into the room. "You look great today! And how is little Teddy doing?"

Hermione's hair was in one plait today, but otherwise normal. In her arm was a young boy of one year old, who today looked like his godfather, right down to the lightning scar and the untidy brown hair. She turned a delicate shade of pink and said, "Always in a tone of surprise." Without another word to Ron, she turned to Harry. "Harry, look, Ted's decided to look like you today!"

"And yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that," Harry chuckled. As Hermione put down his godson, he pulled him up onto the bed next to him. "Coming on as a Metamorphagus early, eh?" As Ted started to grin and start climbing up Harry's back, he noticed Hermione watching Ron with her eyes in slits. He lowered his voice as Ron started running around again and said, "Hermione, shouldn't you tell Ron-?"

"Absolutely not, not when he's with that foul Lavender. Why's she with him again? Goodness, boys can be so stupid!"

"Dunno... anyway, Hermione, be reasonable."

"Harry, I didn't come to fight with you about Ronald. He doesn't seem to think that kiss meant something, plus he's run off with that gargoyle again. I came to tell you... Ginny wants to talk to you."

Ron stopped on the spot and turned around. "Ginny? You don't think-?"

Hermione turned red. "She isn't hiding your socks! She wants to talk to Harry about... I'm not telling you, anyway."

Ron passed Hermione's red shade. "Excuse me for trying to be there for my sister! Goodness, I don't want to hear anything about my sister's love life anyway."

"Ron, you're my best mate, but you need to get a grip on yourself."

"Oh yeah, Harry. That's the point, isn't it? My best mate and my little sister. It's just... odd."

Harry turned to Hermione, who looked like she wanted to punch Ron out. Not wanting to see whatever was going to happen, he said, "She's in her room? I'll go now," and speed walked out of the room.

Hoping that Ginny wanted to say what he's been hoping for a year, he walked out.  
He could hear Ron screaming, Hermione sobbing, and Ted saying, "No cry!"

-------------------------

He walked into the doorway and noticed that Ginny was looking outside, and he noticed her beautiful red hair once again. He couldn't help himself from smiling before he said, "Hey Ginny... you wanted to see me?"

Ginny turned around and had a huge grin on her face. She got up and walked towards Harry. "So... you've been avoiding me."

"Not really, just talking to Ron."

"I hope you're trying to tell him to get rid of that Lavender and go with Hermione?"

Harry couldn't help not laughing. "Trying is a good word for it."

"He can be so stupid at times. I don't know what Hermione sees in him."

"We've been through a lot, haven't we? Sure, it's not me, but whatever."

Ginny's face started to redden, but she started to smile when she saw Harry giving her a kind look. "So... how's work been?"

Harry felt slighly disappointed at the conversation they were having. They haven't been alone like this in about a year. "Er... pretty good. I mean, it's working for Kingsley, isn't it? He's been really nice to me and Hermione."

"You know what I mean, Harry Potter." She turned bright pink.

Harry gulped and felt the place warming up. What a way to get into the conversation, he thought. "Er..."

"And after all of that, you couldn't come back?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, no one's left to possess me."

"Er, yeah... Voldemort's gone, isn't he?"

"Exactly... I would have thought you'd come back by now."

Harry shifted his feet awkwardly. "I was thinking at school you'd have found someone else." He thought about how he should have talked to Hermione before coming here.

"If you talked to anyone who was still at school, you'd know that's a bunch of bull."

"Erm, I guess I was just being stupid?"

Ginny giggled. "I can't really say that. Boys don't understand stuff like us." She looked at Harry. "I missed you."

"So did I, but I would have thought you would have moved on."

"How can I do that?" Harry saw tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I've never liked anyone like I liked you. Actually, like I still like you."

"So, is this why I'm here right now?"

"That's right." She moved closer. "So... how was that year off with Ron and Hermione?"

"Er..." What was he supposed to say to her? For some reason, no words at all could leave his mouth. She broke the silence by asking, "No veelas?"

He suddenly remembered their short conversation from his seventeenth birthday, and couldn't help himself from smiling because of what she had said. He replied, "No veelas."

"That's the silver lining I've been looking for..." and she kissed him... and he thought as he returned the action, that this topped his birthday present from two years before.

**A/N:  
**And history kinda repeated itself, didn't it?  
Some quotes are out of DH, so Rowling gets credit for those.  
Next chapter... I'll try to make it funnier. This one isn't... funny.  
Review, please! I want to know how I'm doing so far.


	3. Wake up, Ron

It's afternoon in the Burrow, and the sunset is showing through the window of Ron's room, threatening to go below the horizon. Harry's sitting on Ron's messy bed. His room clearly hasn't been cleaned in over for a week. The last time Harry was in the room the week before, Ron was searching around like an idiot just for a pair of socks.

"Sorry Hermione and I haven't been coming. Work's been a mess and Hermione didn't really want to visit."

"Harry, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"You're positive you don't like Hermione?"

"You're as stupid as those Death Eaters. Didn't I tell you she's like my sister? And I thought you were going out with Lavender and Hermione didn't matter."

"Oh yeah..."

"So, what haven you done all this week?"

"You didn't miss anything since I went out with Lavender. And don't ask."

Harry took this sentence and thought about the best way to ignore the situation is by asking about it. "So. Er... how did it go with Lavender?"

Ron certainly looked like a mess. "Shut up, Harry."

"Blimey, Ron. I just asked how your date went. You worked hard to find those socks."

"I don't want to talk about it, alright?"

"You broke up with her again, didn't you?"

"That pretty much describes it."

Harry through a book at Ron which hit him right in the neck. "Serves you right, getting back with her in the first place."

Ron massaged his throat. "Bloody hell, you almost choked me!" He noticed that the book was new, and he didn't really buy any books in the past few months, so he picked it up with curiosity. He gave a snort and turned back to his best friend. "Very funny, Harry. Out of all books to throw at me, you choose 'Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches'?"

Harry looked at the book and started to laugh back. "Sorry mate, it was right in front of me. So, are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

"Oh fine." He sat down on the chair opposite of his bed and beat his forehead with his fist. "I left when you were with Ginny. And Lavender and I decided to go to Hogsmeade and get a drink... or a few drinks."

"Stupid move, Ron. You know you lose your Gobstones when you drink." When he saw Ron give him an evil look, he added, "Okay, go on."

"Thank you. So we were just talking, and drinking about ten glasses of Firewhiskey... oh shut up, and well, Rosmerta kicked us out."

Harry started to laugh. "You should have just gotten a room. That way, Lav-Lav could have seen your socks."

"Shut up! So we were walking towards the Shrieking Shack, and she was just asking how I've been since we left school, because we haven't really talked. It was just..."

"Snogging. Yeah, I know you."

"Anyway, I had too many drinks, alright? And I don't know what I exactly said, but I told her how you and Hermione have been visiting all the time."

"I see your stupid move right there."

"I didn't know she would be mad about Hermione! I mean, I did tell her how she's Ginny's best friend and how we're going with her tomorrow to get her parents from Australia, but she didn't listen. 'Oh Ron, I thought you got shot of her! I knew something was going on! Blah, blah.' Then she started crying again. I told her to get a grip and I left."

"Well, like I said, served you right. I would have thought she was over you and Hermione."

"Well, I guess not. It's been two years, wasn't it? Anyway... what did you and Ginny talk about?"

Harry felt himself blushing. "Nothing that matters to you."

"If you snogged her again, I'll-"

"Oh, do what?" He paused for a moment. "Might as well, because we're going out again."

Ron's face turned red. "Well, best mate, you better watch it again. That's my sister." He snorted again. "Well, at least I know. Instead of dragging it out."

"Yeah, well, you'll have to live with it."

"You know, if Mum finds out, she'll freak."

"We'll have to keep it from her for a while, won't we?"

"Actually, no. You know how much she loves you. She wants you in the family anyway."

"But Ginny's her only daughter. Your only sister."

"Still. It's you. She won't have a fit- as much."

The room door suddenly opened and George walked in. It's been almost a year, and Harry couldn't help to think how weird it was just to say 'George' instead of 'Fred and George'. It was always the twins until the war, and now George just looked lost all the time. His stomach wrenched. Fred's gone... Harry still couldn't believe that Fred wouldn't come back. Before he wanted to voice his opinion, the living twin talked. "What am I hearing about my innocent little sister?"

Ron turned away, and Harry said, "Nothing."

"Well, that better be exactly what's going on. If you hurt her..."

"I won't, I won't!"

"Alright then, Harry." George sat down. "So... how did it happen? I thought there was nothing. If I remember the story... you ditched her at a funeral?"

Harry lowered his voice. "I had my reasons."

"Some stupid, noble reason. Ha ha. Well, what happened now?"

"She... and I... then we..." Harry found it weird telling the story to a Weasley other than Ron.

"Hmm... this is a great story on using pronouns in the English language, but I still don't see how you're with Ginny again."

"She just - told me she missed me. And... does it really matter right now?"

"The Boy Who Lived can't live without my sister... how sweet. Need a talk on the birds and the bees?"

Harry started to warm up. He grimaced and said, "I'm fine, thanks. Come on, we should get you packed for tomorrow. George, do you mind?" As George walked out of the room, Harry got up and conjured a suitcase.

Ron jumped out of his chair. "Blimey, where did you learn that?"

Harry laughed. "Are you a wizard or not? Hermione taught me." He turned and saw that Ron's face turned pink.

"Smart witch, that Hermione. Has she... mentioned me again?"

"Have YOU mentioned her?"

"I've been locked up in my room, haven't I? But I can't help to think... she's always been there for us, hasn't she? Unlike Lavender, who gets mad that I'm friends with her. And she's smart, and not to mention, she's gotten twenty times prettier since we met her." Harry wanted to laugh, but he noticed Ron's face was getting redder by the second. Knowing that Ron was about to start saying things he wouldn't have wanted anything to hear, he suddenly started thinking about the day before, when Ginny visited Grimmaud Place and they spent hours together.

His daydream was ruined when Ron's door was opened and he noticed Ron was still talking about Hermione. At the door was Hermione herself, and her face was pretty high in color. Ron stopped talking at once, so Harry broke the silence. "Hermione, all packed for tomorrow?"

She looked away from Ron. "Er, yeah, Harry. I just wanted to see if Ronald needed any help. We can't keep this on hold forever. I miss them like mad."

Ron looked away and used a low voice. "I thought you weren't talking to me. I've been a jerk, I admit I was a tad... harsh."

Harry cut in before Hermione would say something wrong. "Ha ha, you have been. But yeah, Hermione, he needs all the help he can get. He's been moping... he broke up with Lavender."

Hermione gave a little smile, but got right to packing. She bent over to pick up something off of the ground, when Ron slapped Harry on the back of his neck. While he was rubbing it, Ron whispered, "Why couldn't you tell me she was outside?"

"I didn't know!"

As Hermione got back up, and saw she had a frown on her face. In her hand was a thick gold necklace with the words "My Sweetheart" on them... the gift Lavender gave Ron more than two years ago. He walked up to her and took it, and moved to the other side of the room, and then threw it in the garbage. He knew Ron would have if he saw it.

He wanted something to happen. He knew, within the past five years, that something would happen. He picked up one of Ron's Christmas sweaters and started to laugh, thinking about how much Ron hates them.

Almost half an hour passed, and he noticed nothing happening between Ron and Hermione. Their voices were higher than usual when they asked each other for something, but that's the only time they talked. Harry also noticed a few smirks on Hermione's face, just like the first time Ron and Lavender broke up. After finding the few books Ron had in his room, he looked at the other two again. They were reaching over each other to grab things, and each time their hands brushed, they started to blush. Harry turned around and smiled.

An hour later, Ron's room was spotless, and Harry was glad all of the work was done. Hermione and Ron's faces were burning red. Five minutes ago, Ron slipped on a robe and fell over, and Hermione tripped and fell right on top of him. Wanting someone to talk, Harry broke the silence again.

"So Hermione, what's the plan?"

"I have to wait for him to say-wait." Her face was scarlet now. "We go to Australia and find the Wilkins. And we have to get the Memory Charms reversed before they notice what we're doing."

Ron looked like he had a club hit on his head. "Okay... why am I going?"

"My parents always wanted to meet Harry - And you."

"Why me?"

"Because..." Harry thought her face wouldn't lose that color any time soon. "Why haven't you asked Ginny to come, Harry? I told her about it and she said you never mentioned it to her."

"Merlin, I knew I forgot something. I'll go now." But no one was paying attention to him. Ron and Hermione were giving each other a blazing look that he's seen on Ginny's face many times before.

He walked out before he interrupted anything. Plus, he wanted to spend all the time he could with Ginny. 


	4. The Perfect Moment?

**A/N: **Okay, this happens RIGHT after the last chapter. Just to let you know.  
And why I brought Lavender back? It's to put some time in between Ron and Hermione.  
It's why they ended up having kids after Harry and Ginny, despite being older.  
Anyway, I hope you like it! And thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Harry walked out of Ron's room and walked down to Ginny's. When he got down there, he saw Ginny sitting on her bed, her back to the door. It sounded like she was sobbing. Harry wondered why. He didn't want to sound tactless and ask what she was crying about, so he knocked on the door. He saw her try to wipe her face with her sleeve quickly before saying, "Hey Harry... come in. I was just... thinking." 

Whatever happened to Ginny, he wanted her to feel better. He sat down next to her and asked, "What is it? My snogging not good enough?"

Ginny giggled. "No, it's not that." Harry was happy to see she was smiling again. "I was just thinking about... Fred. I found this." She held out a piece of paper and a small box, and Harry took the note and started to read it.

_Ginny!  
I know you're only eight, and nowhere near finding out what you're going to do in the future, but George and I have been thinking... we don't want you to be like Percy. Here's a little box of some of our prank items. I hope you find good use of them (especially on Percy).  
You're the best sis ever._

_Your Favorite (you know it),  
Fred_

When Harry finished reading the note, he looked up and saw tears coming out of Harry's eyes. He gave her a tight hug and told her, "It's going to be fine. He wanted you to stay strong, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's just weird seeing George by himself." She wiped her face off again. "Want to go outside and walk?"

"Yeah, that's what I came for." He let go of Ginny so they could walk downstairs. As soon as they got outside and saw that no one was in the yard, Harry put his arms around Ginny's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry I forgot to ask you... want to come to Australia and see Hermione's parents?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." She smiled, but still punched Harry in the shoulder. "But that shouldn't make you think you should have asked me before."

"I'm sorry!"

She laughed and put her arm around Harry's waist. "So, what's going on in the world of Hermione and my brother?"

"Er, same as always. Being really stupid, like usual."

"I don't know what their problem is. They're crazy for each other. Hermione's been crying her eyes out when Ron's out with Lavender."

"That's what I've been telling him. He's not going to budge."

"My brother... honestly."

"What a shame."

"Hermione's been telling me... how much she likes him. She thinks he'll never tell her."

"I've been trying to tell him that. But I don't know what's going on in his head right now."

"Who knows."

"Shame, though. They were upstairs looking at each other. Pretty intense. And they kept blushing. Just... don't tell anyone I'm telling you this."

Ginny chuckled "You know, they were meant for each other. Like you and me."

Harry's ears were turning red. "You really think so?"

"I'll show you." She grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him into the broom cupboard.

* * *

After a few minutes of intense staring, the two turned away.

"Er, thanks Hermione. Don't know what I'd do without you."

Hermione was turning pink again. "You'll live."

"No, I mean it... so, how's it been?"

"Alright. Just really excited about seeing my parents. Kinda nervous too."

"Why? I know they'll be glad to see you!"

"I've told them some things..."

"Like what?"

"What? Nothing." She looked at her feet.

"I... need to ask you something."

"Yes?" Hermione blushed.

Ron turned red. "D-do you..." He turned away. Was now the right moment? What if she said no? "Do you know where Harry is? I think I loaned him a few Sickles and I'll need it if we're going to Australia."

The color drained from Hermione's face, and it looked like she was about to cry. "Erm... no, I don't know where he walked off to."

"I need to go and find him."

"You do that."

Ron walked up to Hermione and gave her a tight hug. "Thanks for everything." Then he turned around and walked out the door.

Hermione just stood there. "Ron, Ron, Ron."

* * *

Harry felt like he's been in the broom cupboard with Ginny for ever. However, he hasn't been happier in a good while. After what felt like ten hours, the door opened. Harry and Ginny broke apart, and saw Mr. Weasley standing there with a large O for a mouth.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley. Me and Ginny-"

"Eh, no worries. I know what you are doing. Get out of there. NOW. Ginny, you know your mother will have a fit. I fancied a fly, and I find you two in here."

Ginny followed Harry out and turned to her father. "Dad, that's why... we were in here."

"I honestly don't mind. I'm sorry I was harsh. Your mum's not going to be too happy."

"She won't mind... she loves Harry. I love Harry, dad." She looked up to Harry and held his hand.

"I do have to say you two look wonderful together. Nothing's better than young love. So... we'll keep this to ourselves?"

"...And Hermione, Ron, and George?"

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "Them too." He looked down at Harry and Ginny's entwined hands, and they let go at once. "I hope I won't find Ron and Hermione in the kitchen."

"They're not together, Mr. Weasley."

"Oh, really? That's a shame. They do look nice together. Anyway, I think Ron's looking for you, Harry. You may want to find him. He doesn't look too happy."

"Harry, you go. I'll go and pack for tomorrow." Ginny and her father walked away from Harry as he kept going toward the kitchen. He walked in and found Ron with his head in his arms.

"So, how did it go?"

Ron lifted his head. "How do you think? I choked. I'm an idiot."

Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing, even though he knew it was wrong. "What's wrong, mate? You've fancied her forever. And Ginny's just told me how much Hermione fancies you. Come on, you can do it."

"I will... after Australia, no earlier. She's too happy about seeing her parents and I... just don't think it's the time."  
Ron couldn't tell Harry. He didn't believe Harry one bit, but he just didn't want to say it.

Mrs. Weasley walked downstairs. "Boys, mind helping me with dinner? Percy's going to be coming over too."

"Can't mum... me and Harry have to... get ready for tomorrow." He ran for the stairs, and Harry knew he should follow, even though he already walked up to the sink.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed through the house an hour later. "DINNER!"

Everyone rushed down to the table to sit with who they wanted to. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other and held hands under the table. Ron slyly stole a seat next to Hermione, on Harry's other side. To George's displeasure, Percy was sitting next to him, already in rapid conversation about broom regulations. Everyone started grabbing food: roast pork, potatoes, and parsnips.

"You know mum, some people from Albania are trying to smuggle in some more carpets-"

"PERCY. SHUT UP."

"Sorry, George! How's the shop coming along?"

"It's been alright. Not the same, though. But it's good having Ron there. When he's not MOPING all the time."

Mrs. Weasley cut in before Ron could retort. "George, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Your room is a mess. I would think you'd use your flat as a storeroom, not your room here. We have guests, they may want your room. If you'd just go up and clean a little-"

George cut in. "You know Harry and Ginny's going out?"

"WHAT?"

At once, Percy and Mr. Weasley dropped their forks. Hermione started choking on some vegetables. Harry and Ginny spit out their water. Ron fell out of his chair.

"How long has this been going on? Why didn't anyone tell me? Arthur, did you know?"

Harry cleared the mess with his wand. "Only a week. We didn't want you to worry. I mean, it's nothing big right now."

Ron was rubbing his head as he got back up from his chair. "Mum! Harry didn't want to tell you, he knew you were going to have a fit!"

"Arthur, did you know?"

"Molly, I just found out. I think they're nice together, and I doubt Harry will ever hurt our Ginny."

Molly looked at her husband and then turned to her daughter. "I'm sorry, you're right. I haven't seen Ginny smile like this for a while." She smiled back at Ginny, who was slightly blushing. "As long as you take good care of her, Harry."

"I will, Mrs. Weasley."

"That's a good boy." She started passing food around, so everyone took it as a hint to start eating again.

Ron leaned over to Harry. "You lucky git."

**A/N:** I admit, I didn't know how to end it.  
Anyway, I hope you liked. PLEASE review it.


	5. The Hotel

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who is reading and reviewing. It means a lot.  
Funny enough, I was planning in my head what's going to happen in the future.  
And I just found out all the jobs I planned for them actually happened (according to JK Rowling).  
Nice.  
Anyway, they're off to Australia!

* * *

**"Harry Potter must wake up!" 

"Ehh... gerroff me!"

"The Hermione told Kreacher to wake Harry Potter and his Weasley girl to wake up!"

"Nooooo... leemealone."

"Kreacher must wake Harry Potter and his Weasley girl up NOW. Kreacher has gotten food packed for Harry Potter for Australia."

After a long fight with Harry tugging his sheets and Kreacher pulling them off, Harry decided to give up, and put on his glasses. He jumped when he finally noticed that it was his house-elf Kreacher that was the one who woke him up. He sighed in relief when he saw he was alone. "Oh, Kreacher. What did you say?"

"Harry Potter and his Weasley girl need to get up and get ready for Australia!"

Harry Potter liked the sound of that. 'And his Weasley girl'. He had to make sure she wasn't next to him. "Who sent you here?"

"Master Hermione."

"Oh, so she's not Mudblood anymore?"

"Kreacher does not know what you are talking about." Harry thought that this change of name was from the fact that Harry's been showing a lot more respect to the house-elf. "But Masters Hermione and Ronald are in the kitchen waiting for Harry Potter. They have food that Kreacher has made for them."

"Thanks, Kreacher." Harry leaped out of bed at once and started to change his clothes. He walked downstairs ten minutes later to Hermione and Ron just looking at each other over the table in the kitchen. "All ready to go, you two?"

"Wha? Oh. Yeah." Ron shook his head. He clearly just woke up. "Where's Ginny? And what are you reading?"

Hermione was reading what looked like a brochure about Australia. "I asked Kreacher to wake her up. I'll go get her." She got up, and turned back around. "Oh, and I was just seeing where we should spend Harry's birthday, since it's in two days." She turned back around and started to go up the steps.

"Blimey Harry, I forgot! Almost ninteen, eh?"

"Merlin, I forgot too. With Ginny and everything..."

"Ehem. Don't want to hear it. But blimey... she's planning something for your birthday!" He gave a little frown. "She never did anything for me."

"Don't worry, mate. I didn't even know she was doing anything. I guess... she wants this to be a long trip or something. Or she would have thought the dinner your mum made was enough?"

"Or... forget it." He turned around and watched Ginny and Hermione walk down the stairs. He pulled his bag over his shoulder and mumbled, "Let's go."

Hermione walked next to Harry and picked her bag up too. "What's gotten into him?"

"I don't know. We should go before he leaves us." He held onto Ginny's hand, and they walked outside to where Ron was standing. "Where are we going?"

"I think they're living in Sydney. How long are we allowed to be gone from work?"

"Kingsley asked for no longer than a week. Then he wants me to start training and you have to do that house-elf... thingy. And George will freak if Ron's gone from the shop for long."

Hermione and Ginny beamed. "Oh Harry, you're starting Auror training? That's great!"

"That IS great! And at least I know how long we'll have for your birthday celebration. We should get something for Neville too, while we're there. But an Auror? That's wonderful!"

Ron mumbled again. "I woulda if Kingsley asked... Can we just get going?"

"Right. So, we'll Apparate. Hold hands... no, Ron, just go over to Ginny."

Harry noticed Ron looked beyond mad. Before he could say anything, Hermione told them to turn, and he felt his stomach turning like it usually does when they Apparate.

* * *

Seconds later, it seemed like the four of them landed in an alley. When they walked out, they were in a busy square. It reminded Harry of Hogsmeade... without the magic. Everyone let go of each other except for Ginny, who's hand tightened on Harry's from the excitement. She started to point at the shops. "It's beautiful!"

Hermione ran ahead. "We have to stay at a Muggle hotel... I booked a room for us weeks ago. It should be around here somewhere... there it is!" She pointed to a tall building, and started to walk towards it. Ginny looked awed. She started running, and Harry had to follow or else she woud be dragged across the street.

When they walked into the lobby, Ginny gave a soft 'wow'. Harry chuckled, but then remembered that she was pureblood, so anything that ran on electricity was something new to her. He smiled at her while she was looking at the telephone with awe. She looked up at the chandelier, and then Harry, and gave a little chuckle. He was also looking around... he's never stayed in such a nice place. Other than Hogwarts. He looked around and saw Ron plop himself into a chair, looking extremely irritated.

After five minutes, Hermione called for the three to follow her upstairs to their room. After going up the elevator to the fifth floor, Hermione opened the door to a huge room, with a TV and two beds. Ginny squealed in delight and pulled her hand from Harry's. She was looking at the television remote in fascination.

Harry laughed. "Ginny, you know you could give your father a run."

"Oh, shut up. It's just so... weird."

"Wait a minute!" Ron didn't even enter the room yet. "There are only two beds... how can we all sleep in here?"

Hermione was turning red. "Well I THOUGHT-"

"I refuse to let Ginny and Harry share a bed. My mum would fuss."

Ginny looked up. "She's not HERE, Ron. Give it a rest! This room is wonderful."

Hermione walked up to Ron. "Funds were low, alright? I did the best I could for now. It would just be EASY for Harry and Ginny to share a bed."

"I refuse to watch. And what about me... am I going to sleep on the floor?"

"What has gotten into you? You're impossible." She stepped backwards.

Harry could see a fuss coming on. "Ron, leave it. Ginny and Hermione can share a bed. I'll sleep on the floor. Happy?"

Ron lowered his voice. "Actually, no I'm not."

Harry was whispering now. "Well, you shoulda told her, right?"

Hermione walked up to Harry and put her hand on his shoulder. Ron's eyes were reduced to slits. "Harry, thank you. I'm sorry about this... I'll make you a good bed." It sounded like she was about to cry. "Ronald, you get the bed to yourself? Happy?"

All of a sudden, Ginny squealed again. "Hermione, help me turn this thing on!" Hermione walked over to Ginny and showed her how to turn on the TV and change the channels. Harry loved Ginny's smile; he couldn't look away. When Ginny was situated to a show (and Ron plopped on a chair again), Hermione spoke to Harry. "So, I hope this is alright. We'll be here for at least three days, and we'll start looking for my parents tomorrow. Goodness, I'm nervous. Anyway, I'll go get some more blankets downstairs for you, and probably some snacks from across the street, and then we can go shopping." Without glancing at Ron, she walked out of the door.

Harry walked over to the bed where Ginny was sitting, and sat next to her. Ron gave out an angry cough, but Harry ignored it. "So, nice, huh?"

"Oh, it's magnificent! Look, it's showing people acting. Hermione just said it was called a 'soap opera'. I hope they don't give me hygiene talks later." Harry laughed. His girlfriend was so cute. "So... almost ninteen? What do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't care."

"I really doubt I can beat the gift from your seventeenth birthday. Remember?"

Harry remembered at once, and smiled. Ron coughed again. "Shut it, Ron! And... I don't know. Just watch your show."

Ginny leaned back to the headboard, and Harry copied. Her eyes were glued to the television. He wasn't paying attention to anything but her beautiful red hair, and he began to stroke it. All she did was laugh. Ron was still slumped over the chair.After five minutes, Harry sat up and started to talk. "So, what's going on?"

"Apparently, there's two people, Grace-" she was pointing to the screen, "- and Harold, just got through telling Harold's mum that they were going out, and she wasn't too pleased. And that one girl, Helen, and that guy, Robert like each other. But they're being too thick to do anything about it."

"Interesting, interesting."

The room door opened, and Hermione walked in with two plastic bags and an armful of blankets and pillows. "Harry, can you help me?"

Harry suddenly laughed and looked at Ron as he got up from the bed. "I think I've heard that story before."

* * *

**A/N:** This is longer than I thought. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!  
PLEASE review! 


	6. The Reunion

**A/N**:  
Thanks for everyone who's still reading. I don't know if my story's getting worst for these less views, or what.  
But Hermione is gonna be happyyyyy.

* * *

"I was put in Gryffindor for a reason. I'm strong. I can do this." Hermione was standing in front of a mirror in the bathroom. She kept looking, but all she could see was someone who was NOT a morning person, and someone who was NOT going to be able to get through this. Today had to be the day. She waited too long. "I have to get my parents today." She felt her hands shaking on the counter. 

Someone knocked the bathroom door, and Ron's grumpy voice echoed through the room. "Hurry up Hermione, I have to pee."

Hermione snorted. "Charming, Ronald. But wait."

"HURRY UP."

Hermione couldn't stay mad at him forever. He was too cute to stay mad at. She didn't even know why he was mad at her. She needed to remember to ask Harry as soon as possible. She brushed her hair as quickly as she could, but it stayed as bushy as ever. She opened the door to see Ron just standing there, looking at her. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Is something wrong? I think you're hiding something."

"Are you hiding something?"

"Nothing at all." She started to feel the place warm up.

"And neither am I."

Hermione frowned. Does Ron really not like her? "Well, I'm going to get Harry and Ginny from the coffee shop across the street. Then we need to head for the library."

"Why do we need to go to the damn library?" His face was red.

"To find out my parents' address? I need to find Ginny and Harry. They better still be in that shop."

* * *

And they weren't. They were in the same alley that that Apparated to when they arrived in Australia. They've been there for about ten minutes now. Harry checked his watch and screamed, "Damn! We should go to the coffee shop. Now."

Ginny resurfaced. "Why?"

"That's where I told Hermione we were. She might be looking for us." So they ran down the street, and took a seat at the first table. Harry got up and bought Ginny some coffee. "For image reasons." Ginny giggled and started to drink it.

No later than a minute, Hermione walked into the shop and sat next to Ginny. "We need to get going." She squealed. "I'm going to see my parents again! I'm so excited."

Ginny put an arm on her best friend's shoulder. "You should be. It'll be exciting for all of us... I haven't seen them since my first year, remember?"

"Let's get back up and get our stuff."

Harry got up. "Wait. Where's Ron?"

Ginny hugged Harry. "Probably still being a prat. What's wrong with him?"

Harry looked at Hermione, who looked interested for the answer. "Er, nothing. Misses his mum."

Ginny chuckled. "You're a bad liar, you know that?"

They all walked back to the hotel, and picked up their bags. Ron was apparently still in the bathroom, and Harry could hear some sobbing through the door. He knocked and said, "Mate. We need to get going."

"Wha? Oh-yeah. I'm coming."

As soon as he got out, they walked towards the alley, Hermione giving them instructions. "We'll just use Apparation again, I used a map and found out where a library is. I'll need to look on a computer to find their addresses."

Ginny cut in. "A COMPUTER? Wow, dad always wanted to see one of those." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, a computer. Anyway, just hold hands like we did yesterday- Ginny? Why is your necklace on the ground?"

"Oh crap!" She bent down and picked it up, now pink in the face. "Er... dropped it yesterday?"

Hermione smirked. "Sure. Anyway, let's go."

* * *

They landed in an area that looked like it was full of business buildings. Hermione called them towards the nearest building, and she walked in. Just like the day before, Ginny gave a soft "Wow". Ron was reading a sign. "Story time? I hope they read Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump!"

Hermione laughed. "Remember? It's full of Muggles. They'll probably read Pochahontas."

Ron frowned. "That sounds like a disease."

"Anyway, Harry, mind coming to the computers with me? Ginny too, if she wants."

"I can come!"

"Ron, you don't know how to work computers, but sure."

"Forget it." He walked towards the section full of chairs. Hermione shrugged, and pulled Ginny by the hand towards the computers.

Ginny walked up to a computer and hit it. "Merlin, it's just a box!"

Hermione chuckled. "It's more than a box. Harry, sit here." Hermione got right to work. "I want to see them so bad!"

Harry sat next to Hermione and started to play some games. They were better than the ones Dudley had, and for once, he didn't have to do it in secret. Ginny was standing over him with her hand on his shoulder, giggling at the exploding planes.

After five minutes, Hermione screamed. "GOT IT! Harry, get off that game. Get Ron. Let's go!"

Harry ran for Ron, and they all went into the library bathroom, where they Disapparated.

* * *

They landed in a cozy looking neighborhood, and as soon as they got settled, Hermione started shaking and held onto Ron. "I'm so nervous."

Ron looked like he was fighting an internal battle. He wanted to push her off, yet hold on tight. "You'll, er, be fine. What house is it?"

"Wha?" She let go. "Oh, it's door 17. It's this way." She walked them towards a house with a pretty little garden and stopped them in front of the door. "I can do with all the help you can give me. Just... keep talking to them. Make them talk. When they're busy, I'll try and reverse the Memory charms." She rang the doorbell, and a woman answered the door. She looked just like Hermione- the same bushy brown hair, the brown eyes. Hermione's eyes started to tear, so Harry put her hand on her shoulder, and pulling it off when seeing Ron's reaction.

"Can I help you?"

"Er, yes... we left you a call saying we were coming... from the bank?"

"The bank? We got no calls from there."

"I assure you, my colleague-" she pointed to Ginny, "Miss Witherstone left you a call saying we were coming. Can we come in?"

"Oh, yes, sure. Sit down, I'll go get my husband. WENDELL!" They followed her in, and sat in the cozy living room. Harry noticed that all of their photographs were recent, with no recollection of ever having a daughter. Hermione was in tears, and Ginny was comforting her.

The woman walked back with a man this time. "The bank, eh? I don't see any files."

Harry conjured some behind his back. "Here they are. Sitting on them... anyway, Monica and Wendell Wilkins, er..."

Ginny finished the sentence. "The bank wants to know if you're interested in increasing your interest, but we need to know a bit about yourselves to see if you are able to get it."

Hermione's father answered. "Er, sure. Monica, you want to help me out?"

"Sure."

Harry smiled at Ginny. "Thank you. So we hant to know, how long have you been here?"

"Oh, we've been living here for more than two years. It's been our dream ever since we got married, remember, Wendell?"

"Oh, yes."

Ginny asked the next question. "And any kids?"

"Oh, no. Don't think I can handle any. But it would have been nice." Hermione was silently sobbing. "Dear, something wrong? I'll get some tea."

"Oh... I'll help." Hermione followed her mother into the kitchen, and Harry could see her pull her wand out of her pants pocket.

Mr. Granger broke the silence. "You all seem young to be working at the bank."

Harry answered, "We were the top of our class. Don't worry, sir. Anyway... where in Australia do you like to go with your wife?" He looked at Ginny.

"There's a nice spot in Victoria... lots of shopping, makes her happy. Where is Monica? MONICA WILKINS, HURRY UP."

Mrs. Wilkins walked out of the kitchen, with a tray in her hand. "Who are you calling Monica, Robert?"

"I'm Wendell, remember? And you're Monica Wilkins!"

"I'm not, I'm Emma Granger. And this is our daughter, Hermione. What's wrong with you?"

"What?" Hermione smiled at her father's confusion. She sat down, and pointed her wand from under the table. Suddenly, Wendell's eyes became unfocused and shook his head. "Hermione, it's been ages! Goodness, where are we?"

Hermione started to cry again, and Ginny put her arm around her shoulders. She told the whole story about how she fixed their memories, and the search for Voldemort, and the war. It took about an hour for her to finish the story. "...a-a-and I didn't know if you were happier w-without me, so I held it off f-f-finding you again."

Emma got up and hugged her daughter. "If we had known, we would have been sick with worry! It's so good to see you though!"

"I missed you, mum. Too much."

Mrs. Granger looked at the other three. "And this must be Harry Potter and Ron Weasley? And this... I'm going to guess, Ginny? It's so nice to meet you all!" She sat down across from Harry. "I've heard so much about you from Hermione. You sound like an amazing person!" Harry felt himself blushing, and Ginny started to giggle. "I do need to hear more about yourself. But first, Hermione... do you mind if we move home? You can still room with Harry, but I'd prefer to live near you all again."

Hermione smiled. "I can Apparate you all home, but we have a birthday to celebrate tomorrow. I guess we'll be home the next day."

"Would you? You're so sweet." Hermione grabbed onto her parents' hands, and turned on the spot. Harry turned to Ginny, who was grinning. "That is the sweetest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Yeah..." For some reason, he wanted to see his parents again. When he got back to the hotel, he was going to look through his photo album again.

Ginny seemed to read his mind, and put her arm around him. "Your parents would be proud, I know they would."

At that second, Hermione popped back into the house. "Okay, when we're done celebrating Harry's birthday, I'm going to spend some time getting my parents situated again."

"Hermione, you don't have to-"

"Yes, I do Harry." She hugged him, and Ron glared. "If you and Ginny didn't talk, that would have taken longer. And you deserve it! Anyway, let's get going. You and Ginny could use some personal time, am I right?"

* * *

They Apparated back to their normal alley. Ron walked away as soon as he was balanced, leaving the three of them alone.

"Harry, what's gotten into Ronald?"

"Grouchy about Lavender, I guess." It was the first thing that came in his mind, but he didn't want to break any news to Hermione.

She shifted her feet. "Oh..." She looked down. "Well, er... have fun. Come back around five? We can go out for dinner, all of us. I think I'm going back to my parents' house for a few hours."

"Alright. Congrats, Hermione." She smiled, and then Disapparated again. Harry and Ginny decided not to leave that alley for a while.

* * *

**A/N:** So, that was kinda long.  
And for whoever wants to see Ron to see the light, you need to read the next chapter!  
PLEASE review. 


	7. Owls and a Talk

**A/N: Sorry for the late update... I started to go back to work.  
Anyway, I hope this clears stuff up for you.  
And I hope you keep reviewing and reading!

* * *

**It's been a week since Hermione reunited with her parents', and every day after work she Apparated straight to her parents' house before returning to Grimmaud Place with Harry. He didn't mind this; he knew how happy Hermione was to have her parents back, and he needed all the rest he could get. However, he always had time to visit his best friend and girlfriend at the Burrow. He was also reading the letter he got this morning. 

_Hello there Harry!  
I hope you and the Weasleys are great. Been missing y'all. Should visit when the term starts.  
Witherwings is dying to see you again!_

_Hagrid PS - Send an owl back. I don't like being left out like this._

"So, how's Auror training?" Ginny was sitting on the floor of Ron's room, leaning on Harry's legs.

"Exhausting."

"Awh, it'll all be worth it when you're an Auror!"

Ron nodded. "Only if I was offered to be an Auror..."

"Actually, Kingsley said it's supposed to be harder than what I think it is. Said I had a knack for it."

Ron laughed. "Tough training, eh? Well, everyone knows it's harder to beat a Boggart than Voldemort."

Harry laughed back but threw a pair of rolled up socks at Ron. "Kingsley said I have about four months of training to do."

Ron sat up and raised his eyebrows. At least he was talking to us at all, thought Harry. He's still been sort of grumpy since the Australia trip. "Wait, isn't it supposed to be ten years?"

Ginny punched Harry's leg. "He's stronger than half of those Aurors! Like that Dawlish... he should have gotten fired by now." She gave a sappy smile to Harry.

Ron gagged a little. "Bloody hell, let me leave the room first!" He looked out the door. "Where's Hermione?"

Ginny shook her head. "Shut up, Ron. And Hermione's with her parents, isn't she? Goodness, she's gotten ten times happier with them back. And Harry, that party she threw for you was great."

Harry nodded. It was nice Apparating for a day to many different interesting sites, including spending an hour playing on the computer. Ginny was just ecstatic. The only thing bringing the party down was Ron, who kept glaring at Harry when Hermione smiled at him, or hugged him, or even talked to him. It was even worst when Herimione gave him a whole library of Dark Art books. "It was really nice of her."

Ron mumbled, "Yeah, it was. I just-"

Mr. Weasley's voice came booming into the room. "GINNY, AN OWL CAME FOR YOU!" It made Ginny, Harry, and Ron jump. Ginny got up, gave Harry a little kiss (Ron looked away), and walked out of the room.

Harry laughed. "You know, you should get used to it. You'll be seeing a lot more of that."

"Bloody hell. That's my sister... of course I don't want to see that!" Ron opened his Chudley Cannon book, but Harry could see his eyes weren't moving. They were starting to get read.

Harry knocked the book out of Ron's hand. "Something's wrong. Speak up."

"There's nothing wrong, Harry."

"That's a downright _lie_. You've been grouchy during the whole Australia trip." He paused to think a little. "Is this about Hermione again?"

Ron got up, his face getting redder by the second. "Of course it's about Hermione."

Harry smirked. He knew Ron wouldn't keep his mouth quiet. "Talk, then."

"And you!"

Harry looked at Ron, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I still say she fancies you. Why else hasn't she ask me out yet?"

"Because... you went out with Lavender? And honestly- there is no way she fancies me. She knows I love your sister, and no one else."

"That doesn't stop anyone! I know she fancies you, but that doesn't stop me from loving her!"

Harry got up too. "Didn't I tell you? She's like my SISTER. I do not love her like that. I can't believe you still think that!"

"It's been in my dreams- my nightmares for ages! I see the way she hugs you. I see the way you always can talk. Merlin's beard, she planned a party for you!"

Harry was starting to get mad. "Yeah, because she's like my SISTER. Who do I have? Your sister. And you, my best friend. No one else!"

"YOU HAVE MY WHOLE FAMILY. YOU HAVE THE ORDER. JUST LET ME HAVE THIS ONE THING." Harry saw that Ron's eyes were starting to get wet.

"Plus, she did that as a friend."

"She hasn't done anything for ME, has she?"

"Well, she assumed your mum would overdo it again and you'd get mad."

Ron wanted to scream a reply, but hesitated. He then said, "And I don't know what's going on at Grimmaud Place when you're alone!"

"NOTHING, RON. NOTHING." He was starting to get mad, even though he knew it was a bad time to do so. "I think about your sister, alright? Not Hermione!"

Tears were starting to fall from Ron's eyes. Harry felt guilty- he never wanted this to happen, nor did he think Ron would want to see him in this state. He walked over and put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Mate, I told you. You're going to keep thinking this because you won't tell her how you feel. I PROMISE you. She's nothing more than a sister to me. What do you think she does at Grimmaud Place? Cry over you. Ask me questions about you. Probably dreams about you all the time."

"How do I know that?"

"My word. It should be good enough for you by now."

Ron wiped his eyes. "I-I-I guess you're right. I'm being stupid."

"I told you... I don't have any plans for anyone but Ginny. You need to talk to Hermione. And soon. I know she cares you."

"I don't know why I kept thinking it. I know you told me that one day, but I still don't know why she hasn't said anything since Hogwarts." He looked at his feet guiltily.

"Well, I'm sorry I've made you think all of this. I thought you believed me the first time."

"I-I did, but I don't know... the way she acted towards you changed lately."

"I've given her a place to stay, haven't I? We work at the same place too. Plus, when she hugged me or whatever, I bet she did it to me, even though she really wanted to do it to you."

"I-I guess you're right. I'll t-talk to her as soon as possible."

"How about you-"

They could hear running up the footsteps up the stairs, so Harry pretended to fold his cloak and Ron started to wipe his face dry again. Ginny ran into the room and hugged Harry with great force.

"Wha-what's this about?"

"HARRY!" She was jumping and had a huge grin on her face. "The owl was from Gwenog Jones!"

Ron ran up to his sister. "Bloody hell. From the Holyhead Harpies? What does she want with you?"

Ginny broke away from Harry, who she was planting a long kiss on. "She wants me to join the team!"

Ron punched the air. "That's bloody brilliant!"

"I know! She wants me to start practicing next week! This has been... my dream job."

Harry nodded. "That's wonderful! Blimey, you're lucky. We should celebrate!"

Ginny hugged Harry again. "They're inviting us to a party next week. Harry, Ron, we have to go! Oh and-" She smirked. "Mum's shown me another owl from this morning. Said she found it in George's room. You should read it... I'm going to send an owl to Hermione!" She ran out of the room again.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "Blimey, that's great for her."

Ron smirked. "You know you're mad. It's less time to spend with her, isn't it?"

"Oh well. It's worth it. She's happy." Inside, he knew that's exactly how he felt. His brain was just being jealous. No one in their right mind would try to steal Ginny from him. It's an all girl's team, anyway. He broke away from his thoughts to read the note Ginny just handed him.

_George!  
I'm back in the country. Puddlemore United was great, but it's sort of tough with Oliver there again. I'm going to find a better team right at home.  
I've missed you so much! We need to catch up, if you know what I mean.  
Let's go out soon!  
Katie_

Ron snatched the letter out of his hand, read it, and roared with laughter. "That git!"

"That would be great for him. I mean, he's still down, isn't he?"

"We all are, aren't we? I mean, it's our brother."

Harry wanted to stop the conversation at once. He didn't want to make anyone any sadder than Ron had just been. "He was a great person. I'm sorry I brought it up. I just said... your brother could do with some cheering up."

"But still... keeping a girl from under our noses?"

"He knew you'd laugh at him." In reality, he was trying to hold in a laugh himself.

At that moment, there was a knock on Ron's window, which Harry opened. A large brown owl flew in, and it had a small piece of parchment. Harry recognized this owl- his friend Neville Longbottom used this owl to send Harry a letter the previous month. Harry untied it and read it out loud.

_Hey Ron, Harry, or whoever's in the house!_

_I missed you guys!  
Visited Luna and Dean last week, they're really happy. Dean told me in secret he's planning to propose to her soon. I hope I'll be here for the wedding.  
Anyway, guess what? MCGONAGALL OFFERED ME A JOB! Sprout's planning to retire soon, so McGonagall offered me the job of Herbology teacher! I accepted it. I'm so excited about going back to Hogwarts. First, I'm taking a year tour to find unique water plants in Asia. Should be fun. That means I'm going to start the year after this one. But I thought I should tell you!  
I hope all's well. I'll think about visiting before I leave._

_Neville_

Ron smiled. "Lucky day for everyone, isn't it? The only person without a cool job is me."

"You work with George! That's the funnest job I've ever seen. Plus, the shop's a hit."

"I know... but I mean, I could be an Auror!"

Harry clapped Ron on the back. "Don't worry, you'll get it." He reread the letter. It was great to hear such happy words from someone else they've known. "I'm glad he's happy too. We need to send him an owl back."

For the third time, there was another knock on the window as Ginny walked into the room and started to read Neville's letter. Ron walked over to another owl outside. "Bloody hell, what's with all of these vowls?" Ron untied the fat envelope from its leg. "Harry, this looks like Muggle paper. And it has your name on it." He passed it to Harry, who was confused. He smiled. He hasn't seen this handwriting in years, but couldn't help to notice that it was incredibly shaky. Wondering how this person knew where he was, or how they knew how to use owl post, he read the letter to himself.

_Hi Harry.  
I hope this letter gets to you. I don't know if all owls are able to send letters, but I spent two nights trying to catch one. (Harry laughed when he read this sentence) Anyway, I hope you're alright. You deserve to be alright. I've never really gotten to thank you. You've saved my life. I can never forget that. And I'm sorry I've been so tough on you. If I'd known your life was so hard, I would have gone easier on you.  
I'm at college right now, but I'm living in Privet Drive again. I don't know why, but they got us off all that security the June after you left us. I hope that means you're safe now. You need to tell me what happened. I met this girl Lavender Brown at the bar near London. We just started to go out. She says she knows you, so I guessed she was just like you. You know... a witch. We just started to go out. (Harry snorted. Ron wouldn't be too pleased if he heard this.) Dad won't be too pleased if he found out- so I haven't told him yet._

Harry read on. It really was a long letter. It seems like they had a lot to say. It was almost like a day-to-day diary of everything that happened since Harry's seen the person. It told him about the security was under, 'We weren't allowed to leave the house!' how he wasn't able to go to school 'I wanted to learn for once', and how much they had worried about Harry 'I couldn't tell Mum or Dad... they'd think something was wrong with me.'

_You left some of your stuff here. If I can find out where you're living, I can send it over. If you don't mind, I'd like to hear from you again. Send it with our kind of post... I'm not too sure about this owl.  
Bye for now.  
Dudley_

Harry looked up. So Dudley actually cared? It sounded weird in his head. Ron was reading over his shoulder. "Blimey, since when did he give a crap what happened to you? Isn't that your fat cousin? That... chunky prat, beat you up, made your life hell?" He laughed. "Holy shit, he's dating Lavender." He shrugged. "Oh well."

Harry snorted. Their conversation seemed to put a new light onto Ron. The letter was still confusing him. "I don't know. Weird, though."

"Wait. This isn't some... Death Eater mail, is it?"

"Hell no. Doubt it... he knew this was the real stuff. I mean, who would think to say that they _caught_ an owl?"

He looked up at Ginny. Her face was streaked with tears. "That's not the cousin I've heard you had."

Harry gave her a tight hug. "That's not the cousin I thought I had."

* * *

**A/N**: There we go. Hope you liked it! Cleared up some of the air.  
Anyway, I want some more people than usual to read. Tell your friends to read or something!  
I won't update until I get at least 40 reviews. Or 4000 views for the story as a whole.  
Thanks again! 


	8. Twelve FailSafe Ways to Charm Witches

**A/N**:  
Sorry I didn't update in the past two days. I procrastinated on my summer reading, and I've been working on it. It's due tomorrow, and I'm still not done.  
Plus today was the first day of school. Did not want to see some people, but I ended up seeing them.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy. There's a part which everyone's been asking for me to do.  
And please review!

* * *

"Harry, give me your book." 

"Which one? We're sort of sitting in a study."

"Oh... yeah. 'Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches'."

"Wait... why do you need that?"

"I need to find out how to start things with Hermione again now that I know nothing's going on between you and Hermione; there- IS nothing going on, right?"

"Yes, Ron! Goodness, you're as stupid as those Death Eaters." He picked the book off the shelf and walked towards Ron. With one swipe, he smacked Ron in the head with the book.

"Bloody hell!" He started to massage his head. "What was that for?"

"For being a git. It took you this long?"

"Well, I had to make sure!"

"You had a year since I helped you MAKE SURE. Plus, you're not taking this book... I want to read it."

"For what? You already have my sister all over you, haven't you?"

"Something new, I guess." It was a lie. Ginny's birthday was in a week and he had no idea to get her. He remembered his seventeenth birthday, but thought that girls would actually want something material.

"Oh-" Ron gagged. "Bloody hell! I don't want to hear that! It's called 'Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches', not 'Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Make a Witch's Brother, Who is your Best Mate, Gag.'"

Harry laughed, and threw a random book at Ron. "Not that, you prat. Go home and get your book. I'm not going to sit here and just watch you."

Ron left at that second, and returned less than a minute later. Harry didn't even get time to open his book.

"Wow, how did you find it that fast?" Harry found it weird, because Ron's room was very messy and you could never find a thing.

Ron's ears turned red. "It was next to my bed... I've been reading."

Harry bit back a laugh. "Well, let's get going." And they both started to read.

* * *

It was the afternoon, and Harry was asleep in an armchair, slightly drooling. 'Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches' was dangling out of his hand, threatening to fall onto the clean Study Room floor. 

The day has been exhausting. Harry and Hermione left Grimmaud Place early for Auror training and the House-Elf Liberation meeting. After they finished around two, they Apparated to the Burrow because Charlie is visiting on behalf of Ginny's job offer. Harry and Ginny teamed up against Ron and Charlie in some two-on-two Quidditch. Harry's never played against anyone as good as Charlie; it was a tough match. The only reason why Harry won was because of Ron- he made him and Charlie forfeit when Mrs. Weasley announced that Percy was coming over for dinner, so he and Harry went to Grimmaud Place to stay away from him until food was being served.

From then, Ron and Harry were reading. It was a rare occasion; Ron never read anything that wasn't compulsory. He must have really cared about Hermione...

And they read. Minutes became hours, and time kept flying. Both of them eventually fell asleep with the books in their hands.

* * *

There were two loud cracks in Grimmaud Place. No one noticed, because the two inhabitants were sleeping in the study. Two girls found them, and both chuckled. Hermione left the study, returning a minute later with a blanket. She put it over Ron's body, and smiled. She turned on the spot, and vanished. Ginny just stood there. She stared at the other boy, and noticed a book an inch from the ground. She creeped over and took it out of his hand. She read the title and laughed. Ron is starting to rub off on him... She sat down in the last empty sofa and started to read.

* * *

It must have been an hour, and Ron stretched. He opened his eyes and jumped a little. He checked his watch, and then stared at Ginny. "Why didn't you wake us up? It's late!" 

Ginny dropped the book and looked up. "I was just about to... Mum's looking mad for you."

"Well. Thanks for letting me know! I'll wake up Harry and we'll get going."

"Don't worry about him, I'll bring him."

"Gross. Wait- how did this blanket get on me?"

"Hermione came. She put it on and went back to the Burrow."

Ron smiled, and got up. "Well, wake Harry up, alright?" He turned, and disappeared from the house with a loud 'crack'.

The crack woke Harry up with a jump. He rubbed his eyes, and smiled when he saw Ginny across from him. "Ron leave already?"

"Yes." She giggled. "You've been spending too much time with him."

Harry fixed his glasses and wiped the slobber from his mouth. "And how is that?"

She picked the book up from her empty chair and started to flip through the pages. "Explain 'Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches'." She ran up to him and started beating him with it.

"Ou-stop-ow! STOP GINNY!"

She laughed, and backed away to the other side of the room. "What's up with the book?"

Harry laughed, but blushed. "He got it for me... as a joke... you know how Ron is..."

"You read it all yet?"

"Erm, no. I just started and I fell asleep."

She closed the book and walked towards Harry. "I can give you a summary. I was reading... you don't need to waste your time with this."

"Erm..." Harry didn't know what to say. Was Ginny mad at him?

"Number One: Become the only person to survive the Killing Curse. Become ridiculously famous." She walked closer. "Number two: Save a girl's life from the Darkest Wizard in her first year of school. Don't talk to her for two years." Harry was starting to heat up. In embarassment or something else, he didn't know. "Number three: Be chosen for the Triwizard Champion. Do well in three tasks, and then stay alive after watching the Dark Lord. Number four: Go out with a girl right under the other girl's face... it makes her jealous. Number five: Spend a whole summer with her. He doesn't really know that he starts liking her until he sees her with a boyfriend. Number six: Kiss the girl in front of the whole Gryffindor House. Brother, best friend, and ex-boyfriend's attendance is mandatory. Brings in the excitement. Number seven: Break up with her at a funeral. She's already down."

Harry had to stop her. He was grinning from ear to ear, even though what she just said. "That leads us up to about three years ago. How would you get six steps from that much time?"

Ginny smiled, but kept walking. "Number eight: Leave her alone for a year, fighting Voldemort. Don't tell her where you are and how you're doing. She gets pretty worried. Number nine: Come back and fight a war with Voldemort. Fake your death; it gets everyone sad."

"I'm sorry, it was the only way I could get back to the school. To Ron, Hermione. To you." He felt a sudden flush of horror- flashbacks of Tonks. Fred, Lupin, Colin, and fifty other bodies lying in the Great Hall. He shook his head and started listening to Ginny again. She was about three feet away from him now, still walking.

"Number ten: Don't talk to her about 'us' for another year. She's been waiting. Number eleven: Sweep her off her feet again."

Harry smiled again. "Swept you off your feet, have I?"

"Oh yeah." She giggled, but kept walking.

"What about number twelve?"

"Well, we're getting there." She was right in front of him now.

* * *

After about ten minutes, they broke apart. 

"Erm. Dinner. Mum's waiting."

"Let's go then."

They turned on the spot and appeared at the Burrow again. Everyone was outside except for Mrs. Weasley, who was waiting for them in the kitchen. "My goodness, Ginevra. Where have you been? We can finally start celebrating!" No idea what had just happened at Harry's place, she pushed them into the garden. Everyone was there. George, Percy, Charlie, Bill and Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Dean, Neville, and even Demelza. They all said, "Congratulations" to Ginny as she walked past them. Harry noticed a ring with a small stone on Luna's finger, but it didn't look like a wedding ring yet. He smiled, and he and Ginny sat across from Ron and Hermione.

Everyone was eating, talking, celebrating. The only two people who didn't look happy were George and Mrs. Weasley, who was frowning at her son's sad face. It must have been a better day if he had Fred sitting next to him, or even with a prank planned for this dinner. When he wasn't stuffing food down his throat, Ron was in deep conversation about the party they would be attending in two days with Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Well, Hermione didn't talk as much. They knew she wasn't into Quidditch like they were.

"I always wanted to meet Gwenog Jones! Blimey, I'll get to meet the whole team now, won't I?"

Ginny chuckled. "It's just not the Harpies that will be there. I know Ireland's Mullet and Moran are going to be there. And England's team."

Harry smiled. "It'll be good seeing anyone, actually. As long as I don't have to jinx them or something."

Ron laughed. "Auror training that hard?"

"Eh, there have been easier things in the world. But this party is going to be fun."

Ginny clapped Harry's back. "Yes, it should be. I'm still excited going around the world playing with them! And we get to meet all of the teams- Russia, China, Bulgaria-"

"Oh yes, they Bulgarian team's going to be there! Me and Viktor are planning to catch up. It's been so long since I had a nice time with him. He wrote to me last week, and we're going to hang out the day after," Hermione added in.

Ron dropped his fork.

* * *

**A/N:  
**There we go. Harry smacked Ron in the head.  
And I left a little cliffhanger. I had to bring Viktor back.  
Please review!

ADDED: I noticed that some of the stuff in this chapter is just like another author's chapter. With the same name.  
I'm sorry if you all think I copied it! I didn't really notice if I've read it before. Anyway, I'm going to have to change some things in this chapter tomorrow then. 


	9. Meet Viktor Krum

**A/N:**  
And I noticed my last chapter is like what someone else. That sucks.  
I wanted to change it, but I don't know how to replace it.  
I think I'm losing my touch with this writing. haha. Anyway, I hope you like this.

* * *

Dinner was a fiasco. Mrs. Weasley didn't even try to fix it. Ron was screaming at everyone to pass food, and stabbed everything with great anger. He stormed upstairs, and locked himself in his room without Harry. Hermione ran after him, and pounded on the door for five minutes screaming, "You don't understand!" It wasn't until Harry and Ginny got up that Ron made any kind of response. 

"Ron, open the damn door!" There was a silence. "Ron, let me in!" Still, no answer.

Hermione's lip was shivering. "There's no point, Harry. Just... leave it."

Ginny pushed Harry aside. She pulled her wand out and pointed it to the door, screaming, "_Alohamora!_" She opened it, and looked at her brother, who was lying on her bed. "STOP BEING A GIT, RON. YOU'RE ALWAYS LIKE THIS."

"LEAVE ME ALONE."

Harry butted in, remembering Ginny's skill with the Bat-Bogey hex. "Just leave him for now, alright?" He tried to ease his voice down. "Ron, Hermione needs her bag, she left it on your floor."

A blur of brown hit Harry in the face, and the door slammed again. He heard Ron scream "_Colloportus!_" and Ginny looked at Harry, aghasted. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

Harry looked at Hermione. "I don't know." She looked devastated. "Let's go to Grimmaud Place." The three turned on the spot, and left the Burrow.

* * *

They arrived at the kitchen, and Hermione dropped into a chair, her hands over her face. Ginny sat next to her and gave her a hug, while Kreacher brought a tray with tea and put it on the table. "Here you go, Masters Harry and Hermione."

"Thanks, Kreacher. Do you mind leaving us for a little?"

"Anything." He walked away, looking at the necklace Harry gave him almost three years before.

Harry sat across from the girls. "Ron's gone mental."

Ginny looked up at Harry. "What the hell was wrong with him?"

"I guess Hermione talking about Viktor made him go-"

Ginny finished the sentence. "Nutters. That's where he's gone."

"Why do you want to get back with Viktor?"

Hermione looked up. "Oh, goodness. I just said we were going to catch up! I didn't get to talk to him properly at Bill's wedding."

Harry replied. "That's what I was thinking... Ron was starking mad that he was even at the wedding."

Hermione beat the table. "I thought he would have known, goodness. I would never see anyone else other than him!"

"We know, Hermione. We know."

"I don't know what to do anymore. I quit." She walked got up and walked away. Ginny held her hand out to Harry, and they followed her to her room. "I'm sorry guys, I need some time. I'll see you all tomorrow before the party." She closed the door, and Harry could hear sobbing.

* * *

The next day past so quickly for Harry. Training was nothing compared to what was going on in his mind. He hoped there wouldn't be a repeat of their sixth year at Hogwarts, when Ron and Hermione wouldn't talk.  
The afternoon came quickly. Hermione was wearing a cute little flowered dress, and she insisted Harry dressed up. He wore a dressy shirt and pants, and together, they Apparated to the Burrow.

Ginny walked up to Harry wearing a pretty dress similar to Hermione's, and gave Harry a kiss. "You look great."

Harry blushed, funny enough. "Thanks... should we get going?"

Ginny pulled him aside, away from Hermione. "I got Ron into still coming. He's almost ready. I just... want to see what he's going to do with Viktor around. She's my best friend, I'm not going to watch her suffer because of him."

They turned around to see Ron walked down the stairs, beaming at Hermione. "You look great."

Hermione stared at him back, her eyes just slits. "Thanks. We should go, I need to find Viktor." Ron's smile dropped.

Harry whispered to Ginny, "Merlin, she's mad now. What the?"

Ginny spoke so everyone could hear. "Alright, let's go. I'll Apparate the four of us there." She held onto Harry's hand, and Hermione held onto his.

* * *

They appeard into a large hall, which reminded Harry of Slughorn's office during their sixth year. Ron ran off to the bar, and stayed there. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were looking around until they heard "Herm-own-ninny! I am pleased to see you!"

Hermione turned around and blushed. "Viktor! How's it been going?"

"It is better, vith you here." He kissed her hand, and Harry saw Ron scowl across the room.

As Hermione and Viktor walked away, Harry left Ginny with a quiet, "I'll be back" and sat next to Ron at the bar. "What's wrong with you."

"She's come back to see Viktor, that's what!"

"She hasn't seen him in years, mate. Get over it."

"I'm not going to watch him all over Hermione! I bet he still fancies her!"

"Whatever, mate. I still say you're taking a wrong view on this."

"As long as he keeps his stupid Bulgarian hands off of her!"

Harry laughed. "You better not sit at this bar all night. You may want to find out what's actually going on. I'm going back to Ginny."

"Fine. I'll walk around."

Harry returned at Ginny's side, who was talking to Gwenog Jones. "And this is my boyfriend, Harry Potter," she said.

Gwenog Jones grinned. "Harry Potter! It's an honor to meet you. I heard a lot about you. Why haven't you joined a team?"

"I'm training to be an Auror."

"Oh, that's fabulous."

And the night went on. Ginny introduced Harry to every member of the team, who all asked him about his Quidditch skills. He also met everyone from the Ireland and England teams, and was talking to Ludo Bagman when Ginny walked away. She walked up to Hermione, who was talking to Gwenog Jones. Harry found it odd that Viktor wasn't with her anymore. He looked around, and found it unusual that he was standing next to Ron and looked like he wanted to talk.

"Didn't you go to Hogwarts?"

Ron looked appaled at Viktor. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"You are friends vith Herm-own-ninny, right?"

"How do you know?"

"I remember at your brother's vedding, your cousin Barny said you vere vit' her."

Ron looked confused. "Barny? And with Hermione? Nooo."

"That is vut I heard."

"Eh, if I was with her, I'd be standing with her right now. Why aren't you with her?"

"Oh, I just vanted some drinks. I am going back now." He paused for a second. "I really like Herm-own-ninny. She's special."

Ron looked at Hermione. "Oh, she's a keeper."

"And I'm a Seeker!" Viktor attempted to laugh, but stopped after Ron glared at him. "I vunder if she will get back vit me."

Ron's ears were starting to get red. "Why are you asking me?"

"You are friends vit her!"

"So what? You ask her!" Pink patches were appearing on his cheeks.

Viktor just kept looking at Hermione. "I vunder if she will come vit me. Vut do you think?"

Something inside Ron snapped. He walked towards Hermione without answering Viktor, and held her arm. "We're going home!"

"Wha-Ronald, what's going on?"

"Nothing, we have to go. Now."

"W-what about Harry and Ginny?" She looked around, confused.

"They can come later, this party is for Ginny. Hermione, let's GO."

"RON, WHAT's GOING ON?" Her face was turning pink.

"NOTHING, COME ON." His face was red, and he was pulling her arm now.

"Wait, I want to say bye to Viktor." She looked around for him.

"I already told him. Let's GO!"

"Ron, wh-" She never got to finish her sentence. He turned on the spot, and left the party.

* * *

**A/N:** Eh. Short chapter.  
Hope you liked it though... reviews are loved.  
If you want to see anything happen, just let me know!


	10. Fireworks, Necklaces, and Blood

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long for the update! School started and it's just been crazy.  
Anyway, I'm getting to what you all have been asking for. Requests were taken into mind and everything.  
I hope you enjoy!  
And thanks for all of the reviews! 85, it's amazing.

* * *

August 11th came rushing to Harry. Between Auror training and calming Hermione down, he never got a chance to find the perfect gift for Ginny's birthday. He didn't know what to do; he had to think fast. He didn't want to get her mad, despite knowing inside she would say she didn't want anything. But he wanted to give her something special. Well, I did get her something, he thought. But it wasn't something she could have at that moment. But an item she can hold... that would make her happy too. I mean, she deserved everything if it was possible. 

He dreamed about it all night, but woke with a start from a dream he was having. Harry didn't remember Ginny's birthday... she was crying and telling Harry he wasn't who she thought he was... He had to do something.

He jumped out of bed and Apparated into the Burrow kitchen. He was glad to see Mrs. Weasley wasn't up yet, so he sneaked upstairs into Ginny's room. He smiled, and kissed her forehead, and she woke up and smiled. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Harry Potter. And I want a million Galleons. And I want to wish Ginevra Weasley a happy birthday."

She grinned. "You remembered?" She looked into his arms. "What did you get me?"

Harry coughed, which he thought was too obvious. He remembered something he saw on TV and grinned. "See, what had happened was-"

"Oh, don't you use those Muggle quotes on me."

"Okay, fine. I couldn't wrap it."

"Because you didn't get one? I see." She turned her back on her. "You can leave now."

Harry turned her back around, and gave her a long kiss. They broke apart and she smiled. "You couldn't wrap that?"

"Not really. Happy Birthday." And they continued on.

At least five minutes had passed. Maybe even ten. Ginny and Harry didn't care; they were too occupied. They resurfaced with a jump as the bedroom door was pushed open. They turned to see Ron, who gagged and his ears were turning red.

Ginny giggled. "What was that for?"

"Merlin's beard! I was thinking you two would save the snogging for after breakfast. I was going to wake you, but you obviously already were."

Harry snorted. "Of course we couldn't wait." He kissed Ginny again just to see Ron's reaction, which was an even further reddening of the face. "Okay, okay. Why were you going to wake her up so early anyway?"

"Excuse me, but it happens to be my sister's birthday."

"Oh, right. Of course I forgot." He smiled as Ginny giggled again. "So, why wake her up so early?"

Ron smiled. "Hermione and I thought it would be nice for the four of us to go to Hogsmeade for the day. And Harry, I hope you change before we go. I don't want to be embarassed walking around with some scrawny git with pyjamas and a lightning scar who killed Voldemort."

Harry laughed and said, "Fine, Ron, I'll change."

Ginny grinned. "Ron, that's great!"

Harry mumbled after Ginny's response. "Fine." He got up from the bed and turned to Ginny. "Hurry up and come downstairs to eat some breakfast? I'm going to change and come back."

Ginny was beaming. "Sure, I'll just go change."

Harry walked out, and Ron followed behind him. "What was that behaviour for?"

"Nothing, Ron." Ron gazed at him. "Alright, I wanted to surprise her with something at Diagon Alley."

"What?"

"That's between me and George."

"My BROTHER'S in this too? Why not tell me?"

Harry shrugged. "How did you think of Diagon Alley?"

"Er..." Ron looked at the ceiling. "I forgot to buy her a gift, alright? And I mean, I don't think she would want to hear Mum whine all day."

Harry laughed. "Alright. As long as she doesn't hear the reason." He sniggered. "So, you're talking to Hermione now?"

"More confused as anything, but yeah. She er, still doesn't appreciate me not letting her say bye to Viktor, but no one needs him."

"Actually, only you didnt' need him."He stopped in the hallway. "DAMN. I didn't change."

He Apparated into Grimmaud Place, and quickly changed his clothes. He was going to comb his hair, but he remembered it won't look any different. He Apparated into the Burrow kitchen to find Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and George eating toast and eggs, except for Ginny, whose plate was piled with everything. Mrs. Weasley was carrying laundry across the kitchen.

"Harry, dear. Eat some food before you leave!" She tried to carry him a pile of toast while still carrying the basket of clothes.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. Wait..." He shouted out, "KREACHER!"

With a pop, the old house-elf appeared in the kitchen. "Master called Kreacher?"

"Yeah, Kreacher. Do you mind helping Mrs. Weasley with her errands? She deserves some help."

As Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, Kreacher gave Harry a low bow and said, "As you wish." He took the basket of laundry and left the house.

"Harry, you're too sweet. No wonder my Ginny's grown fond of you." She looked at his plate. "Hurry, now! There's so much to be done at Diagon Alley!"

Everyone ate their food as if it was a race. Of course, Ron was the first to finish, because his mouth's like a vaccuum when it came to food. They all walked out of the house after Mrs. Weasley gave them a hug.

"So, Harry, what time?" George walked up to Harry and Ginny, who were holding hands.

"Er... no idea."

Ginny cut in. "What are you talking about?"

Harry had no idea what to say. George filled the awkward silence with, "Business deal. Big one too. He's gonna help me sell some items."

"Harry!" She hit him in the shoulder. "You can't do that today!"

Harry laughed, but still hid the fact that that hit hurt. "Fine. Sorry, mate. We'll head down to your store later though." He gave George a wink.

"Suit it yourself, young one." He turned, and left the four others.

Harry turned to Hermione and Ron, who were looking at each other oddly, with an unusually large space in between them. "So, Leaky Cauldron?" They all nodded, and Apparated together into the bar.

* * *

Ginny smiled at Harry when they passed through the brick wall barrier. Diagon Alley was starting to clear up a great deal since Voldemort's death. The Dark Art stands were taken away, and new stores were appearing in the spaces that were closed earlier.

Hermione dragged them all into Flourish and Blotts first. There, she bought a set of books about house-elves, the Ministry of Magic, and women Quidditch players for Ginny. Then, they all went to the ice cream shop that replaced Fortescue's, which was now run by a man named Grint. They all sat outside, eating, while they looked around. Hermione and Ginny were taking in the scenery.

"I'm so glad it's running again. Before, it was just awful!"

"It's about time those Dark Art stands were shut down. I didn't think the Ministry would have remembered them."

"Oh, Kingsley remembers everything."

"And it's good that Ollivander's back in business!"

Ron nodded. "This ice cream place too. That Grint dude seems amazing. Merlin, he's almost like me."

Everyone laughed. He was right. Grint was clueless, forgot what he was doing, and he kept looking at one lady who was with her daughter, buying a sundae. After they all sat and talked, they got up and started to walk.

Harry took the opportunity with Ron to go buy a new broomstick, and decided on the newest Firebolt model. They passed Eeylops and Harry felt his heart drop when he remembered Hedwig. He kept it to themselves, as they walked on. After about an hour, they decided to go to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to see George and buy a few things. As Harry opened the door for Ginny, he caught George's eye, which was winking. He told Hermione and Ron to go in first, and gave Ginny a kiss before letting her in.

Before she could step in, sparks flew out of the door. Little hearts and other shapes were forming in front of their eyes, and the words 'I love you, Ginny Weasley. Happy Birthday, love Harry' starting sparkling. Harry noticed that Ginny's eyes were actually full of tears as she hugged him and gave him a long kiss. He hoped those tears weren't for Fred, because he just remembered the day in their fifth year when Fred and George set some of them off in school. As they broke apart, the words, 'George too, he helped plan it' came zooming too. People behind them were laughing and cheering and pointing at the display in front of them. Ginny noticed that the two of them were still blocking the door, so she pulled him in.

The store was packed, and Harry couldn't see where Ron and Hermione were. He followed Ginny, who was talking to George. After ten minutes, Ron came through the crowd, which a large bag in his hand. He handed it over to Ginny and said, "Happy Birthday, sis."

"Thanks, Ron!" She opened the bag and looked in. She giggled and said, "I'll go through these at home."

Harry raised his eyebrows as Ginny walked over to Hermione, who was looking at the Pygmy Puffs again. "What's in the bag, mate?"

Ron's ears turned red. "Wonder Witch products."

Harry punched him in the arm. "What was that for?!"

"Blimey! I couldn't find anything else!"

"So, who would you think she would give love potion to?"

Ron laughed. "I don't know. That was actually on purpose... I want to see how she's going to use it."

"Probably give some guy to get me jealous."

"Doubt it, mate. Probably just give you a laugh when you need it."

After Harry paid for everything that Ginny picked up, the four left George's shop.

* * *

Ron was the first to talk. "Where to next?"

"Er..." Harry wanted to spend some time with Ginny, but didn't really want to say it. Ginny understood and hugged Harry.

"Oh!" Hermione giggled. "Alright. Ron, want to come with me?"

Ron blushed. "You and me? Where to?"

Ginny giggled before Hermione answered. "I don't know, we can walk around."

"And where are you two going to go?"

Harry smiled at Ron's disgusted face. "Don't worry about that." He spotted a nice little tea shop that reminded him of Madam Paddifoot's, and he wanted to go with Ginny.

"Alright. Meet in front of the Burrow at six? Mum will have a fit if we're not there for dinner. Me and Hermione will keep shopping."

Harry nodded. "Alright. But don't bug us before then. We'll see you at the Burrow." Ginny giggled.

"Harry James Potter, you are disgusting!"

Ginny started to drag Harry away from the other two. "See- let go, Ginny! See you later!" And they ran away.

* * *

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, and then quickly to the lane below them. Hermione asked, "Where do you want to go?"

"Er, I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere."

"Okay." And Ron started to walk down the street.

Hermione didn't move. She just looked at his back. Before she moved her foot, she screamed, "Ron!"

He turned around and had his wand in his hand. "What?"

"I need to talk to you!"

"Oh." He put his wand back in his robe, and walked up to her. "What about?"

"The party... I'm so sorry, Ron." Her face was turning pink.

"It's fine. You just wanted to see Viktor. He means a lot, doesn't he?"

"That's the point. He's not. I said I just wanted to catch up to him. Why did you get mad?"

Ron looked at the ground. "So, you didn't want- you don't li- wait, what?"

"I was trying to tell you. I just wanted to see him and talk, that's it. He's just a friend to me."

"He had much more on his mind, he was telling me."

"Really?" Hermione was turning pink. "Anyway, let's keep walking; we're standing in the middle of the street."

"Oh. Alright." And they walked on. They passed the tea shop and saw Harry and Ginny snogging over the table. Hermione giggled.

They walked up to a stand that had necklaces hanging all over. Hermione looked at them with great interest, so Ron pulled her up. She picked one up with a glass heart and smiled.

Ron asked the owner, "What are these?"

An old witch with a friendly smile looked at Hermione. "We have all types of enchanted necklaces. The one your misses is holding shows your heart's desire when put on. We also have a wisdom necklace, and a good luck one. Not as good as Ravenclaw's diadem and Felix Felicis, but it works pretty well. But your misses is holding my favorite."

Hermione blushed and looked at Ron. "I'm not his misses. How much is it?"

"Only ten galleons. Really good deal."

Ron was looking around. "How can you tell the difference between which necklace it is? All of them are different shapes."

The owner chuckled. "You'll have to wear them and guess."

And so they tried all the necklaces on. Sure, Ron already found the one that he wanted to get Hermione, but it was fun looking at what showed up. Ron wore one and it showed a big tarantula on the glass shaped like an knife, which made him jump and throw the necklace off of him. On Hermione's star-shaped pendant, it showed when the Sorting Hat placed her in Gryffindor. They were having the times of their lives.

Hermione picked one up that looked like an axe. "Er, Ron, you try this one on." She threw it over his neck.

The owner laughed. "That one's a trick, so you may want to watch out. It shows the ha-"

But she didn't finish her sentence. Right over Ron's heart, the pendant was showing Ron and Hermione's first kiss in Hogwarts'.

"It shows the person's happiest moment." A tear was forming in her eye. "Not your misses. Please."

Hermione's face was dark pink and started to walk toward Ron, who was buring red. "Ron, is that really-"

"Look who it is! Weasel and the Mudblood." A tall, light figure walked around the corner, and it wasn't someone Ron or Hermione wanted to see. It was Draco Malfoy. "I would have never thought you would stoop so low Ronald, and that's saying something.

Hermione turned away from Ron. "Where's Pansy? Or have you lost all your friends from running away from Voldemort?"

"You watch your mouth, Mudblood."

Ron pulled his wand out. "Watch what you say to her!"

"I'll leave your little girlfriend alone, Weasel... what are you doing looking at necklaces? Finally announcing you're coming out the closet? Goodness, I didn't even think you were able to afford one of these anyway."

Ron's face was maroon, and Hermione was trying to hold him back. "Ignore him, Ronald."

"I saw Harry... snogging your sister. I didn't know he was that pathetic too."

"Malfoy, shut your mouth."

"And you're in Diagon Alley? Goodness, I hope you didn't sell your house just to come shopping. If you even got that much for it..."

Ron ran towards Draco, and pinned him to the wall behind the necklace stand. The owner ran into the nearest shop. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH, MALFOY."

"LET ME GO, WEASLEY."

Hermione ran up to Ron. "Let go of him, Ronald, you're going to get in trouble!"

"I've been waiting years to do this, I'm not leaving him with the last word."

At once, Draco punched Ron in the side of the head, who fell to the ground. Draco jumped on top of him and starting punching any spot he could reach. Hermione was screaming, "Get off of him! Stop!" while she was sobbing. Draco wasn't stopping. Ron's face was bloody and he didn't have a chance when it came to trying to hit Draco back.

Malfoy stood up, and pulled his wand out of his cloak. "Crucio!" Ron raised from the ground, and started twitching uncontrollably. He was screaming as if his head was on fire. Draco laughed as Ron fell to the ground again, not moving.

Hermione was crying now. "DRACO, LEAVE RON ALONE!" She ran towards him and punched him in the face. While he was lying on the ground, whimpering in pain, Hermione pulled out her own wand. "Stupefy!" Draco stopped whimpering, or moving at all. Not like he had a choice.

Hermione dropped herself beside Ron. "R-Ron... Ron, get up. Say something." He didn't move. "Get up! Ron! G-g-get up!" He still lied there, not responding. "Someone, help!" She looked around and no one was there. "Ron... SAY SOMETHING!" Still, no response, and tears were splashing out of Hermione's eyes.

She tried to pull him up, and keep him up by bracing on her. "I'll get you back to the Burrow, Ron. You're going to be alright." She looked into his unconscious eyes. Just before turning, she whispered "I love you."

* * *

**  
A/N:** Teeheehee?  
Almost thereeee.  
Reviews are hugged as if they were Nemo. Dead serious. 


	11. It's About Time

**A/N: Yeah, so school pretty much sucks.  
I should probably be able to use some of the drama in my stories... haha.  
Anyway, this is what I could do. Enjoy!

* * *

**Hermione appeared in front of the Burrow, holding tightly onto Ron's limp body. She tried to bang on the door while stopping Ron from falling down. She couldn't do it, so she kicked the door with her foot that wasn't under Ron. She still couldn't stop sobbing. 

Mrs. Weasley answered the door. "What is the fus-HERMIONE! What happened to Ron?! Bring him in!"

Hermione was in a full burst of tears as she half-dragged Ron into the kitchen. "W-We were at D-Diagon Alley and D-Draco Malfoy attacked him."

"Malfoy? Merlin's beard... put him down right here. Calm down, dear." She looked at her son. "I swear Kingsley should have arrested their whole family. What was he fighting for?"

"D-Defending me. And you."

"Oh, Ron. I told him not to worry about people saying things about us. But that was awfully sweet of him for you."

"Y-Yeah." She forced out a chuckle. "I told him to not bother."

"Ron's such a sweet boy. How did he get injured like this?"

"Muggle fighting. And then Crucio."

"Unforgivable curses? I need to tell Kingsley... he needs to be arrested."

"Don't worry about i-it. I-Is Ron going to be okay?"

Mrs. Weasley patted Hermione on the back. "He will be fine. Just some bed rest and attention for the afternoon. Take him up, I'll be up in a few."

"No, it's fine. If you could just fix his nose and stuff, I can do it. I didn't master those yet. You should get working on dinner. It is Ginny's birthday. I can take care of him." She looked down at his lifeless body. "He deserves it."

"I should get Harry and Ginny! Do they know?"

"NO! Don't bother them, they'll be here I can do this."

Mrs. Weasley patted her on the cheek. "You're such a sweet girl. I'll be up in five minutes."

Hermione levitated Ron, and slowly got him up to his room. She got him to fall on his bed, and she looked at him, tears falling from her face. "You'll be fine." She put a chair next to his bed, sat, and held his hand. "I know you will."

Shortly after, Mrs. Weasley came up. She was holding a towel, a cup, and a bottle of Skele-Gro. She pulled her wand out and started muttering, pointing the wand at Ron. She then got a cup of Skele-Gro and forced it down Ron's mouth. "Okay, I hope that will do. I don't know exactly what else he needs. Just get me when he wakes up, alright? Or I'll call you when the other two arrive- Ron might not be able to get down to dinner."

"I'll stay with him." She smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Any time, dear." She walked out.

Hermione held Ron's hand. She just looked. She didn't care how long she sat there; she just watched him. He's helped her so much. From Hogwarts, from Draco, from Voldemort, to her house-elf liberation... all of the things started to list themselves in her mind. Why was she so stupid? Why didn't she say something? She felt a bit of guilt and embarassment. She should have made both of their lives easier if she just told him how she felt all these years...

"Hermione! Oh..." Ginny walked into the room, holding Harry's hand. "I wanted to see how Ron was doing."

Hermione looked up. "Oh, he still hasn't gotten up."

Ginny gasped, but Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine. We'll sit with you and wait."

"No, don't worry about it, I'll stay. You two go. It's your birthday, Ginny."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. It happened because of me."

I doubt that, Hermione. But if you want to be alone, we'll be back later."

"Yeah... we went back to see George when the shop was quieter and he gave me a box of stuff from the store I want to check out. Just get us, alright?"

"I'll do that. See you later." She watched the two of them walk out, and she looked at Ron again. She jumped every time she heard an explosion, but then she remembered that Ginny was trying out some joke shop items.

After about an hour, Ron opened his mouth, and groaned.

"Ron? Ron, say something!"

Ron shook his head, and lied still. There was another explosion, and Hermione could hear Harry and Ginny laughing.

"Well, at least shake your head if you can hear me!"

Ron shook his head slowly.

"Thank goodness." She sighed in relief, and let go of his hand quickly as she saw him open his eyes.

"H-Hermione? Bloody hell, I feel awful. What happened?"

"Don't talk, you need your rest... you and Malfoy were dueling in Diagon Alley."

"That git got away? I'll KILL HIM!"

"RON. Save your energy! And your mum's talking to Kingsley about arresting him or something." She looked at his face when Ron winced as he tried to pull himself up to lean on his headboard. "I am so sorry, Ron."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For today. For everything."

"What? Today was not your fault. It's that prat Malfoy!" He looked at Hermione frowning. "What do you mean about everything?"

Hermione pulled her chair closer to his bed. "I-I should have been more honest with you."

"I don't know if this means I was hit with a Confundus Charm, but what does this have to do with me crushing Malfoy into pieces?" He started to laugh, but ended up stopping and wincing again.

"It has nothing to do with Malfoy, Ron."

"W-what do you mean then?"

There was an awkward silence. Hermione's face started to warm up, and Ron looked confused. It was broken when Ginny screamed, "HARRY DON'T OPEN- THAT."

Ron smiled. "Ginny and Harry... I wonder what they're doing. Why aren't they here?"

"Stop trying to change the subject, Ron."

"Okay, there was definitely a Confundus Charm put on me. What are you on about? I just wanted to know why they aren't here with you!"

"I told them to go away. I thought I should have taken care of you. Alone."

"So, what subject are you talking about, then?"

Hermione's eyes started to water. "I'm so sorry, Ron. I've been... too harsh on you. You deserved better; I mean, you've done so much for us and all I've ever done was get you mad."

"I'm just going to let you talk. I have no idea where this is going."

Hermione sighed. "I don't know what I've been thinking these past few years. I should have told you everything."

"Wha-?"

Hermione interrupted. "I don't know why I did the things I've done, or acted that way around you. When you went out with Lavender again, and why I decided to tell you about Viktor when I knew you'd get mad." Her face passed pink and was turning red. "I should have told you how I felt."

"Wha- Oh!" His face was changing color too. "Oh."

"So, I hope you're not mad at me for anything. I feel like a witch for not telling you."

"Er, Hermione. You ARE a witch."

"Muggle expression, Ron. Shut up. You know what I mean." She looked at him. "So, why aren't you telling me anything?"

Ron started to mumble. "I didn't think-"

He didn't finish the sentence. Hermione pulled him into a long kiss. The only noise came from downstairs, where there were tiny explosions and whizzing sounds. "Now what do you say?"

There were tears in Ron's eyes. "Hermione-"

"What?"

Ron was showing some kind of pained grin while he wiped the tears away. "You kind of hit me in the ribs. Hurts like hell."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ron!" She frowned. "I'm sorry I did that. I didn't mean to do it like that. Don't worry about me ever doing that again, I'm sorry I even did it at school."

Ron smiled. "'Mione, you may have bruised my ribs worst than Malfoy did, but I have to say, it was worth it."

Hermione chuckled. "You really have a way with words, Ronald."

He looked down to his shirt. "And at school... I've beens stupid myself. I should have talked to you about it right after. Going out with Lavender... I didn't enjoy it one bit, I can actually say."

"Oh, don't worry. I think your main purpose worked."

"Thanks for looking after me today. Shoot, if I'd known Malfoy would be there..."

"Don't worry about it. I really thought I should do something for you for a change."

"For a change? What are you talking about? You do stuff for me all the time!"

"Well, I thought it was the right thing to do." She giggled. "You know, that little necklace was cute. The little picture."

"I'll buy it for you. I was going to."

She lifted his face up with her hand as the whizzing sounds grew louder, followed by some pops. "You know, I've liked you since our fourth year?"

"Hermione, I've liked you since third year."

Hermione blushed. "And you never told me?"

"I thought... you know how you get... vicious."

Hermione scoffed. "Vicious?"

"I still remember those birds, you know. In sixth year. And when you beat me up when I came back for you in seventh year."

"If you weren't injured, I'd have hit you."

"Exactly." Hermione laughed. "You know, for someone in a lot of pain, you're talking quite a bit."

"Eh, you know you're worth the pain." Hermione smiled.

There was another awkward silence, which Hermione broke. "Well... what next?"

Before Ron could think of an answer, several fireworks flew into the room and exploded. "You could kiss me again. I'm pretty sure I can heal faster."

Hermione laughed, but pulled Ron in again. It was a pretty long kiss, but the two of them thorougly enjoyed it. They were broken apart from a loud snort and a few quiet giggles coming from somewhere nearby. Harry and Ginny were at the door. Hermione and Ron looked confused, yet humored, as they broke apart.

"Sorry for the fireworks bothering you, mate." Harry snorted again. "Ron, it seems like you've healed enough. Come downstairs with us for dinner."

* * *

**A/N: The story behind this chapter being bad... Tee knows.  
Before DH, I didn't like Ron. I liked the idea of Hermione and Viktor. But after DH, I saw how sweet and stuff he can be.  
But still, I don't know. It was hard writing about him... being happy? That's why I had to beat him up first.**

Anyway, review please! 


	12. Ron's Lucky Day

**A/N:**Let me just say, teenage life sucks.  
Homework, working after school, drama, the works.  
Sorry this took so long. Hope you like it!

By the way, thanks to everyone who contributed to my 100 reviews!

* * *

_'Ron, you think you're so funny, who should I use this with?'_

_'I don't know, Ginny. It just has to be extra harsh.'_

_Hermione chuckled. 'I'm sorry I'm saying this against one of my best friends, but this is really good, using love potion when your brother gets mad.'_

_'Of course, it was my idea Mione!' Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek, and Hermione giggled._

_As soon as he broke away, Harry threw a shoe at Ron's head. 'Thanks, Ron. Ginny, you better not, I'm serious. I won't take you for dinner tonight.'_

_Ginny giggled. 'Only dinner? What else will you do?'_

_'... Hex you?'_

_'Nice try, you know you won't. You love me too much.' Ginny walked over to Harry and pulled him into a long snog. Ron gagged and Hermione laughed and hit him in the arm. The two broke apart by an owl flying through the window, which Harry had seen once before._

_Hey Harry, Just thought I should update you on some things. At the end of the year, I'll be flying up to London to find a job. Not sure yet, I don't think school's doing too well.  
I'm meeting this girl Sydney tomorrow. I forgot to tell you- me and Lavender split. I was talking to her and she started to cry when I told her I didn't like the Weasley family. (don't think I forgot about that, you tell them) It was worst when I told her I didn't know which one was Ron, and started telling me how she missed him. I couldn't stand it.  
Anyway, I hope you're okay. I'd like some more words from you. And thanks for saving my life... again.  
Dudley PS- I would say that mum and dad said hi, but they still don't know I know how to contact you._

_'So, my brother's ex-girlfriend still misses him? Awh...'_

_Hermione's face turned red. 'Ron-'_

_Ron was still looking at the letter. 'Lavender? She needs to get a grip on herself, honestly.'_

_Harry smiled when Ginny hugged her, and watched Ron and Hermione._

_'So Ronald, you don't-'_

_'I love you, alright? Forget her.' And he kissed her_.

----------------------------------

'Hermione, come over here and help me.'

Ron was sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow, holding a miniature clone of himself at an arm's distance. Hermione walked in, face poring through a book.

'What do you need, Ronald?'

'The kid. He smells.'

Hermione laughed. 'You are so lucky you don't have kids.' She put the book down on the table and looked at Ron, who's face was pink, and Ron's clone, who was giggling. 'What did you do to Teddy to make him morph into you?'

'What do you think? I told him he stunk.'

Hermione laughed. 'You know, you shouldn't have told Harry you could take care of him then.'

'It was five easy Galleons. He probably knew I know nothing about taking care of kids. But at the look of things, Harry could have spared ten; he's loaded. And it seems like this kid smells like he's been playing with Stinksap.'

'Don't talk about Teddy like that!' She took Teddy out of Ron's arms.

'Well, at least him and Ginny could go out alone for a change.'

'Yeah, yeah. Why does Ted smell?'

'He just needs to get changed.'

'Well, you can do it.'

'And why would I do that? I'm not getting paid. I'm just here because I have to stay with you.'

Ron gave a corny smile. 'Because you love me.'

'I won't do it for you, no matter how much- stop looking at me like that! I won't do it!'

Ron hugged Hermione from behind. 'I'll give you anything.'

'You always say that. Still, no.'

'Blimey! Why not?'

'I don't know how to. I'm reading this book, and it doesn't tell me how to do it.'

'Merlin's beard, Mione.'

----------------------------

'... and George said that I'd change back in a week.' Ginny frowned as Harry started to howl in laughter. 'Harry, stop! I LOOKED LIKE A HAG!'

Harry wiped away a tear. 'I'm sorry. You said it was ten years ago!'

'Still, Harry, these are my biggest secrets I'm telling you!'

'I'm sorry, Gin.' He leaned over the table and kissed her. 'Wait a second... shouldn't you be telling me your deepest secrets in private?'

'I guess... you done eating? By the way, thanks for bringing me here, you're so romantic.'

Harry snorted. 'I made Hermione choose the place, and what to do.'

'Anyway, it's nice you listened to Hermione. Let's get going?'

'I may have killed Voldemort, but if I don't pay the bill, these people will kill me.'

Ginny laughed as Harry walked away to pay. He came back and they Apparated to Grimmaud Place.

'Harry, don't you want to check on Teddy?'

'Ted's fine. He's with Ron.'

'That's what I mean.'

'Hermione's there too.'

'Oh.' She sat down on the sofa in front of the fireplace. 'Well, where were we?'

'I don't know... a kiss will refresh my memory.'

Ginny laughed. 'You got that from Ron, didn't you? Don't ever say that again.' She kissed him.

'You were telling about your deepest secrets.'

'You know... you know most of them anyway. About the Chambers,' she shivered. 'and the rest is Fred and George testing stuff on me.'

'You must have another story for me.' He sat down next to her.

'Not really.'

'From after school?'

'Well...' tears were forming in her eyes. 'I really miss Fred. Obviously. I mean, he told me to always stay strong no matter what. But I mean... it's Fred. The funny one. It's always been Fred and George until a year ago. I'm still not used to just saying George.' She put her head on Harry's chest. 'I'm sorry, this was supposed to be a special night.'

Harry started stroking her red hair. 'It's fine, Gin. You know I'd rather see you crying than holding something in. We all miss him.'

After sitting there, she looked up at Harry. 'What happened?'

'What do you mean?'

'I told you everything, and you still didn't tell me anything about you.'

Harry laughed. 'My life's been followed by the Prophet, Ginny. Anyway, I guess it started with Dudley beating the-'

'Speed it up seventeen years.'

'W-What?'

'I-I want to know where you went. You and Ron and Hermione. I was so worried.'

'This isn't the time, Ginny.'

'Yes, it is. I mean, you told me that you didn't want me to hold anything inside.'

'Fine.' He took a deep breath. 'It started at Bill and Fleur's wedding...'

-------------------------------

'Hermione, I'm serious. _Help me clean this baby_.'

'I'm looking Ron. Scourgify won't work... we dont need the soap in his diapers.'

'Well hurry up, I'm about to Avada Kedavra myself with this smell.'

'Ron, be nice! Hold Teddy. No, seriously, take him!'

'You should know this stuff! You're smart, you're beautiful-'

'Stop with that talk. That has nothing to do with changing diapers.'

'Get Fleur to come over or something... she has a baby!'

That was true. Just the week before, Fleur gave birth to a girl, just like her mother, named Victoire. 'That may be true, Ron, but she's had her only for a week! We can't bug her over some other child; she has her own to take care of!'

'Well we need to get rid of it.' Teddy started bawling louder than he's ever done before. 'Bloody hell, think of something!'

'I am, I am!' Hermione started pacing. 'I can't believe I don't know how to change a diaper. And I refuse to touch it, no offense... what should we do?'

'I have never seen this side of you Hermione. You're not as cute as you look anymore.'

'Oh, ha ha. Help me out, would you? I can't believe you won't do it.'

'I'm not touching... baby poop.' He started to think. 'I can't believe it's taking us this long to change a diaper... I GOT IT!' He pulled his wand out and pointed it at Ted's behind. '_Evanesco!_' The smell and the drop in Ted's diaper went away. Ted also stopped crying.

'Ron, you're amazing, I can't believe I didn't remember that!' She clapped her hands together.

'Thank goodness. I just wanted to get that smell away from me.'

Before Hermione could reply, there was a rapping on the window. Hermione opened it to let a small, brown owl fly and land in front of Ron. He put Ted on the floor and opened the letter attatched to his leg and read.

_Hello there Ron,  
I know this is the un-official way of doing it, but it's too much paperwork if I do otherwise. I'm surprised I haven't seen you here at the Ministry with Hermione and Harry; they're doing great at work. The Auror Department has a spot with your name on it. Please reply with an answer so I can set up a meeting with you.  
I hope the rest of the family is well. Tell your brother I said congratulations on the baby._

_Kingsley Shacklebot  
Minister of Magic_

Hermione squealed and wrapped her arm around Ron. 'Ron, it's your dream job!'

Ron grinned and hugged her back. 'Now I have everything' and he pulled Hermione into a long kiss.

The kitchen door opened a minute later, and George walked in. 'Anyo-woah.' He looked at his brother and Hermione together, and Ted crawling around the table. 'Bloody hell, can you two take a room? You have a kid here!' He pulled his wand out and pointed it at Ted. '_Obscuro!_' A blindfold covered Ted's eyes, and he started to , so George picked him up. 'I'm taking this one up to bed, and I guess I'll go somewhere to leave you two alone.'

Ron resurfaced for a moment. 'Can you hurry up?'

George gagged and ran up the stairs. Ron returned to what he was doing.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so not as good as I hoped.  
It's actually pretty bad in my eyes. But I tried.  
I know I left Harry and Ginny hanging... the chapter would be too long for me to finish, which would have meant you'd wait longer.  
Anyway, reviews will be appreciated. 

Wow.  
I just noticed most of this chapter is about a diaper.  
-shakes head-


	13. Coming and Going

**A/N:** Yeah, I'm running out of ideas... I don't know what to write anymore.  
I don't even have time. I actually don't even have time to read more fanfiction.  
Here's the new chapter. I needed to set up some more drama, so here's the start.  
Anyway, sorry for the long delay, and I hope you like this.

* * *

_Harry always found it weird when he was reading. He's not a reader. But for the first time in weeks, he had the book Fighting, the Hard Way in his hands. Stupid title, he thought. But it was actually a good book, and Kingsley wanted him to read it anyway. It was about some famous Auror a hundred years ago and the battles he's gone through._

_All of a sudden, Harry jumped because of a loud POP and a scream followed by a long, loud scream._

_"What the?" Harry listened as there were loud pounding on the steps. "Seriously, Hermione's trying to sleep." _

_While the pounding continued, now accompanied by grunting, Hermione's faint voice at the room door. "What's going on?"_

_"I don't know... probably George or something. Go back to sleep, I'll talk to him."_

_Hermione yawned. "I probably can't now... I'm going to sleep with Ron..." Harry started laughing. "NO! I mean AT Ron's."_

_"Sure, Hermione. Sure." With a pop, Hermione vanished._

_Whoever the person was, they continued to stomp up the stairs. Harry decided he didn't want to get out of his chair._

_"HARRY JAMES POTTER, I AM SO MAD." The person appeared at his door. It wasn't George. It wasn't even a boy. It was Ginny._

_"Merlin's beard, you scared me." He got up and gave her a hug. "Shoot, with all of that power, I thought you were George."_

_"I'm sorry." She let go of Harry. "I'm just so MAD."_

_"Sit down." She sat down next to Harry, who took his spot back on the sofa. "What's going on."_

_Ginny pounded her fist on the armrest. "Mum and Dad! They keep saying I'm going to kill Victorie."_

_Harry laughed. "What were you doing this time?"_

_"What do you mean, this time? I had her in the room with me and Arnold!"_

_"So what, she was going to eat Arnold?"_

_"I don't know! But Dad and Mum just came in and started screaming about how it's irresponsible that I put a baby and an animal in the same room. They weren't even NEAR each other. And it's not like this is the first time they screamed at me."_

_Harry put his arm around her shoulder. "They're just being out of order."_

_"They kept saying I'm going to be a horrible mother. Everyone knows that the father is the irresponisble one!"_

_Harry laughed again. He loved his girlfriend. "I'm pretty sure you'll be a great mother. Look at the way you handle Ted!"_

_"I don't get them... Mum and Dad." She put her head on his shoulder. "They keep saying all of these bad things about the way I handle Victorie. Even Bill and Fleur don't say anything. What if I AM a bad mother?"_

_"Haha. I doubt you will be."_

_"Mum and Dad are right! What if I kill a baby or something? And now they're letting Ron move in with you, and they won't let me leave! MERLIN, THEY MAKE ME SO MAD."_

_Harry wanted to roar with laughter, but he knew it wasn't the right time. " Don't worry. I won't let you."_

_Ginny looked up. "What do you mean?"_

* * *

Ron was grunting. He came through the door, three large trunks levitated in front of him. "Do you think you can help me out, Harry?" 

Harry snorted. "Not really. I don't remember you helping me move into here. Plus, why don't you just bring one trunk at a time? We know how much your mother loves to see you."

Ron stared at his best friend, and there was a sudden SMASH and a scream of pain. "Bloody ----!" One of Ron's trunks fell on his foot, and he was jumping up and down on his uninjured one to the empty armchair. "Shit, now I'll have to take a break..." He sat in the chair, held his injured foot in his hand, and turned to Harry. "What are you on my mother about?"

"I was there five minutes ago. She was crying about how you've finally grown up and leaving her."

"Bloody hell, I'm still going to see her every day of my life until I can't walk anymore... which might be now. Merlin, that hurt! But Mum... she seriously needs to calm down."

A lighter, higher voice entered the room. "Awh, we know how George would love to hear mum crying over how Ickle Ronnykins is a big kid now." Ginny walked in the room, and smiled at her brother. "I'm getting her to stop crying now. I won't tell George either... yet."

"Goodness Ginny, thank you." He looked up at her. "He still mad at me?"

Ginny snorted, and went to stand next to Harry's chair. "Of course. You quit!"

"I'm becoming an Auror, for Merlin's sake!"

"Yeah, but you left him to run the shop by himself, and you see how busy it still is. That's a lot of work you left him with."

"Wait, but he has - " Ron stopped and looked down at his hands. He gulped.

Ginny's eyes widened and looked down to Harry. "I, er... need to talk to you. Ron, we'll be right back."

"A-Alright." Ginny shook her head, pulled Harry out of the room and sat him on her bed two minutes later.

"Hm. I really hoped he didn't bring that up. Other than George, he's most crushed."

"Ginny... I really don't think we should- What did you want to tell me?"

"Alrighty." She sat down next to him, and held his hand. "I haven't been to honest with you."

Harry's heart dropped. "What are you talking about?"

"You spent that whole afternoon telling me what happened to you, and I couldn't tell you one thing."

"W-What?" He paused. "Who is it?"

Ginny punched Harry with the hand that was just in his. "No one! It's nothing like that."

"Shit, Gin, that hurt. What is it then?"

"We're going on a month-long Quidditch tour."

"Oh great! When are we leaving? I need to tell Kingsley."

"Harry... it's just me and the Harpies." She looked at Harry as a frown came on his face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I just didn't want you to ge t mad that I was leaving by myself. And I don't want you to hold off your Auror training."

Harry looked down. "That's a whole month, Ginny."

"It's going to be really hard for me."

"Me too." He looked back at her. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." She put her head on her shoulders. "I thought I should at least tell you. Trust me, I would love to take you to America and Russia with me, I really would."

"I know, I know. Just... just have fun, alright? Send me some letters."

Ginny smiled. "I thought you would throw a chair or something. I'm glad you're not too mad. Mum was furious when I just told her yesterday. Have fun yourself... just not too much without me." Her smile changed into a grin.

"Ha ha ha, you know I won't. You know how no girls like me since I killed Voldemort."

Ginny laughed, then planted a kiss on him. "I'll miss you."

* * *

It's been a week since Ginny left. Harry's never been so bored in his life. Auror training was easy, and there was nothing to do after work since his girlfriend is halfway around the world from him. Today, he decided to sit in the kitchen with Hermione and Ron, attempting to read the _Daily Prophet_. Ron and Hermione were fighting over a tube of lip gloss. 

"Ron, it really tastes like Vanilla Cola!"

"I doubt it."

"It does, Ron."

"How can I be sure? What proof is there?"

Hermione giggled. "Try it."

"Bloody hell, Hermione. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And I know you're not going to put it on. I promise that it tastes like Vanilla Cola though."

Ron squeezed out a pea-size amount of the clear liquid onto his finger, and looked up to Hermione. She was holding in some giggles, and Harry was pounding on the table, roaring with laughter. Ron licked his finger, and started to gag.

"Shit Ron, you'd do anything she says."

Hermione grinned as she watched Ron cough. "I love you, Ron. But you didn't have to eat it! Are you alright?"

Ron stopped himself from coughing. "It tastes just like Vanilla Cola!" He hugged Hermione. "You're so smart."

Hermione giggled. "So Harry, what's going on?"

"Erm. Bored, that's it."

"You know, Ginny would want to hear from you. She misses you too."

"I hope she does. But I can't send an owl." This is true. It's not because he wanted to admit that his life was boring now that she was gone, but of the fact that he didn't know where she was. He didn't feel safe that his new owl, Shaft, might not know where to go. He remembered Hedwig, and how much he missed her. Shaft wasn't as fast and reliable as Hedwig was. "I wish I could talk to her though."

"You'll be fine. Ron, we should get going."

"Wait, what? You're going out?" Harry felt abandoned. He wished that his two best friends would end up being his forms of entertainment for the next three weeks. "Where to?"

"Diagon Alley. Hermione insists to get me some Dark Art books for Auror training." He rolled his eyes when Hermione looked away. "I would let you go... but yeah."

"I don't really want to hear what you'll be doing afterwards."

Ron punched Harry. "Get your mind out of the cauldron."

"I was joking!" Harry lied. He raised his eyebrows to Ron when Hermione walked toward the back door. "Have fun."

"See you two later."

* * *

It was after nine in Grimmaud Place, and Harry sat in his bed, looking at the ceiling. He hated having nothing to do. He didn't want to visit the Burrow, just in case Mrs. Weasley tried to convince him to make Ron move back. He didn't want to visit Fleur, so he didn't have to change diapers. He also didn't want to go to Diagon Alley to interupt Ron and Hermione, even though they should have been back by now. George and Bill were at work, so he couldn't play Quidditch. He wished Teddy was there. Or Ginny. For the past three hours, he's been over-stuffing Shaft and attempted to clean his room, even though Kreacher made sure it was already spotless. 

"Harry!" It was Hermione's voice coming from downstairs. "Come downstairs, we have something to show you."

Harry jumped off his bed and hopped down the steps. Hopefully it was something that would stop him from being so bored. "Yeah, what's up?"

He stopped at the bottom stair and lost his breath. Ron and Hermione weren't standing there alone. It's been almost three years since he's seen her, and that last time wasn't a good time to catch up. Her beautiful hair was long and straight as it had been for as long as Harry remembered.

"Look who we found, mate. Sorry it took us so long, we were catching up. And she asked about you, but I thought it would be nice for you to have an old classmate to talk to in your time of need."

As Harry gave a weak smile, Hermione added on. "I hope she can stay here for a while, Harry. I would tell you, but I think she'd want to tell you herself."

Harry nodded. "Sure, sure. It's been a while since we've talked!"

The girl blushed and replied, "I know."

"Anyway Harry, Ron and I will retire for the night. You two can catch up. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Ron, Hermione."

As he watched the two of them leaving, hand in hand, he turned back to his guest. "You can sit down if you like. "

"Thanks, Harry." She smiled up to him as he sat down across from her. "It's good seeing Hermione and Ron again. Made me feel great when they said they were living with you, and that I could visit. I missed you." Tears started to cling to her eyelashes.

"What's wrong, Cho?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I didn't know how to end this. The words didn't come out good enough.  
I hope you liked it though. I don't. But that's alright.  
That lip gloss thing... it's actually what happened to me yesterday.  
Anyway, reviews are loved. 


	14. This is NOT Good

**A/N: Here you go. Cho, I don't know what to do with her. xD**

* * *

"The Quaffle is in possesion of America. Roberts is flying in circles around Chasers Weasley and Abbot, look at her go!" The announcer screamed to the fans around him. "Wait, she passes to Williams, who drops it! Harpies now in possesion. Abbot, Johnson, Jacobs, Johnson, Jacobs, look at them go! Jacobs has the Quaffle and is heading towards the goal posts." The crowds got louder. "She shoots, and- SHE SCORES! Nintey-fourty, to the Harpies." 

Ginny smiled. She watched all of her teammates smile and clap, and she flew off, reminding them that they were still in the middle of a game.

"America is in possession of the Quaffle again. Williams passes to White, who passes to- what's going on down there? Weasley is diving down to the ground! And look, Baxter is following!"

Everyone gasped. Ginny was five feet in front of Baxter, diving towards the ground. "Weasley has spotted the Snitch! Ginny Weasley, who has joined the Harpies just this year, has spotted something that Baxter hasn't! And just to imagine, she was a Chaser at Hogwarts in England. She's got a keen eye! Where is it?"

No one was breathing. They were just watching Ginny dive closer and closer, Baxter following behind. She was two feet above the ground when she pulled her broom up. With a loud thud, Baxter crashed into the ground as she flew away.

"The Wronski Feint! That's unbelievable from such a young player! I haven't seen anyone that young other than Viktor Krum do it! We'll have to take a break while we check Baxter."

Ginny looked around frantically. She had to find the snitch now; she was tired of playing for the day. All of a sudden, she saw a gold glint right next to Gwenog Jones.

"The game continues! WOAH. Weasley's dashing through! And look! She's caught the snitch! Goodness, I didn't see that coming! Two hundred fourty - fourty to the Harpies!"

Ginny touched the ground and looked up as everyone was screaming and cheering, and her teammates were landing around her. All she could do was grin and think. "This one's for you, Harry."

---------------------------------

"Cho, what's wrong?"

Cho sniffled. "I-I'm so sorry. I see you after so long and I start crying."

"Don't er... worry about it."

"How have you been, Harry Potter? I missed you."

"Er, yeah." He didn't know what to do but start talking. About Auror training, about moving into Grimmaud Place, about Teddy Lupin. "And that's about it. How have you been? I haven't seen you at all."

"Er, yeah. I've been playing with the Tornados."

"Really? Amazing! I haven't heard about that at all."

"Yeah, well it was only a short while." Tears started to form in Cho's eyes. "They said I couldn't come back. He got the better of me."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"I quit the team after six months. I missed Michael." Harry understood she was talking about Michael Corner, who was Ginny's ex-boyfriend.

"So er, what did you do?"

"I came back to him! I don't know what made me do it. We were fine for a good while. We even moved in together, and he just changed." Tears were sliding down her cheeks. "He screamed all the time, and he would never find time to spend with me. And one day, I spotted him with Marietta in Diagon Alley."

Harry raised his eyebrows. He would never expect Michael to run for Cho's best friends. He didn't know what to do, so he tried to lighten the atmosphere. "So he didn't mind zits that spelled 'Sneak'?"

Cho was whimpering now. "Harry, I didn't know what to do. I quit my job, I couldn't find a new one. I had to live with my parents, and then they kicked me out. I-I miss Michael!"

"I'm sorry about that, Cho."

"I-I eventually decided to start walking around. I passed a news stand and I saw your face on the front cover. I really wanted to see you again."

Harry smiled. "And you did."

"Lucky I met Ron and Hermione at Diagon Alley today. I was thinking about going away to Australia and not come back. And they said you were here."

Harry coughed. "Yes, I am." He didn't know what to tell her.

Cho gave a slight chuckle. "That's why I missed you. We get along so well." She leaned closer to him.

Harry backed up. "Er, so you can sleep in the room above Hermione's. I can go get it ready." He felt very awkward as she kept coming closer. "Cho. I can't do this."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry Cho, but no."

"Harry, I thought we-"

Harry didn't know what to say. "Ginny Weasley."

"Ronald's sister? What about her?"

"I... love her."

"Where is she?"

"She's in America or Egypt or something."

Cho frowned. "Oh." She looked down. "Are you happy?"

Harry found it odd that this was their first conversation in years. He didn't know how not to make her cry, yet he loved Ginny more than anyone he knows. "Very."

"Oh. Uh... I think I'll go to sleep."

Harry couldn't look at her anymore. "It's on the third floor. Second door on the left. You can get settled there."

"Thank you Harry." She got up, and kissed him on the cheek. That same part started to burn. She left without another word.

---------------------------------

"Teddy, you're going to kill that cat!" The little Luping was trying to sit on Crookshanks and ride him. "You're so big now, that cat is going to be crushed!"

Ted laughed and slid off Crookshanks. He had no idea what Hermione meant by it, but he found her words funny. "Broom?"

"I'm sorry Teddy, Harry said he has to be here for you to ride your broom." She felt guilty saying this; she loved watching the young boy hover a few inches above the air, giggling.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud scream. As Crookshanks scampered out of the room, Ron walked in. "HERMIONE."

Picking up Teddy quickly, she walked up to Ron. "What's wrong? Are you alright? What happened?"

"THIS." He held out a short piece of hair.

Hermione sighed. "Hair?" She put Ted down. "I thought you got jinxed and you're complaining about hair."

"Hermione, look what color it is!"

She looked closely. "It's red. Just like the rest of your head."

"'Mione, it's NOT. It's grey!" She plopped himself on a chair. "I'm turning old!"

Ted and Hermione started laughing at the same time. "Ron, you're barely 21."

"Hermione, what's up with this hair then?"

"You're overreacting, it's not grey!"

"I'm getting old! In a year, I'll look like Dumbledore- Hermione, no." Hermione gasped and frowned. "BUT I'M GETTING OLD AND YOU'RE NOT HELPING ME."

Teddy continued to giggle. He then changed his face into a pained expression, and his head became covered in a full mane of grey hair.

"Ron, does it even matter?" She sat on his lap. "It must be stress if you really think it's grey. I say it's red. Probably from Auror training stress, that's it."

Ron put his head on her arm. "I wish I was as good as Harry is. I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry you have to love an old person now."

Hermione giggled. "I don't care how old you are, Ron Weasley. I'd love you no matter what."

Ron snorted. "That sounds like something I would try to say." He kissed Hermione before she could make a smart remark back.

* * *

The next two weeks went quickly for Harry. At first he felt awkward that his normal presence with Ginny was now exchanged with Cho minus the kisses, but he still enjoyed himself. Of course, it was nothing compared to being with his girlfriend, the person who made him happiest. As he spent his time with Cho, he kept remembering the last letter that Ginny had sent him at work on Monday. 

_Harry, I miss you so much. It's not the same without you!  
I can't stand being away from you so long. There's no one here who knows you, and they find my 'talks' annoying. I really wish I was with you right now, you don't know how lonely I feel so far away from you. I'm about to run away.  
Our team is doing really well. We won eight out of nine of our games. I always think of you, when I catch that Snitch. It just makes me want to come back to England even more. And that Wronski Feint won me the last game. You're so amazing.  
Love you more than you know, Ginny.  
_

He felt like spending time with Cho was like reuniting with someone he's known for his whole life, rather than someone who he had once dated and broke apart with terribly years before. He found himself always out of the house, even after work. They'd go to Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and played Quidditch nonstop. They hung out like the best of friends, and acted as if that incident on the first night never happened. The only person who didn't find this a good thing was Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't worry about it mate," Ron answered when Harry told him about how he felt Mrs. Weasley thought about the situation on Wednesday. "Mum's still been pushy since you didn't tell me not to move out."

"Ron, you know she's actually making some sense. I mean, I am dating her only daughter."

"And MY only sister. You don't see me fussing."

"Well, it's weird." Harry never told Ron or anyone how Cho approached him the first night. "She's acting like she did in our fifth year."

"You mean... she's _messing_ with you?" Ron's ears were turning red. "You better not hurt my sister, I've been telling you!"

"I'M NOT! I love Ginny, Ron. Not Cho. Ginny. Every day, I wish she was here. But she's having the time of her life away from me. I'm not going to force her to stop having fun and come back."

"You think she doesn't miss you too?"

Harry snorted. He thought about if it's possible that Ron had one of those 'girl's feelings' talks with Hermione. "I don't know.."

"I'm just saying. Mess with Ginny and I'll break her broomstick over your head." He watched Harry, hoping he'd make a mad face. Noticing that Harry's face was as calm as it was before, he bursted out in laugh.

"Ha ha, Ron."

There was the knock on the door, and it quickly stopped which meant that Hermione was home as well. Next thing they heard were two pairs of feet walking into the room. "Hi Harry. Hi Ron."

"Hey Ron. Harry."

"Hi Cho. Hermione." Harry answered. "What are we going to do this afternoon?"

Hermione walked over to Ron and gave him a kiss before answering. "It's up to you, Harry."

Cho interupted. "Hermione, Ron. Wouldn't you like to have some alone time?"

Ron raised his eyebrows, but Hermione smiled. "Thank you Cho. That would be nice." She pulled Ron by the arm and pulled him to the door. "You and Harry can go out today!"

Harry shifted in his seat. This was what he didn't want to happen. "A-Alright Cho, where do you want to go?"

"I guess we can go to Diagon Alley."

"Sure." Right at that second, they turned and appeared right in front of Gringotts. "Hungry?"

"Sure. We can go to Grint's."

They walked together towards the ice cream shoppe, talking about Quidditch. They both ordered their ice cream, and they laughed and talked about the tour Ginny was on and their teams. While they were talking, an unfamiliar owl appeared in front of their table. Harry took the note and read it.

_Harry! It's been a while since we visited you. Anyway, I have some great news. Luna and I are getting married! I want you to bring everyone you can find from school to our engagement party. I heard Cho Chang is at your place. Tell Ron and Hermione to come too. I still sent the official invitation too. Sorry it's last notice, but you have to come.  
Saw your girl in the newspaper. You're lucky; Luna won't play.  
Hope all is well!  
- Dean_

Harry pulled out a large piece of parchment, which was the invitation to the party. He frowned; he hoped it was a letter from Ginny. He also noticed that the party was in two days, before she came home.

"Luna Lovegood? Dean Hunter? I didn't know they went out."

Harry jumped. He forgot that Cho was there. "Yeah, during our last year, they started."

"Really? You know-" She stopped. Her eyes were clinging onto tears again. "That was a terrible year."

Harry's heart dropped. He hoped she wouldn't do what he thought.

"What happened to you? It was all over the papers that you weren't at school and you were wanted. I was so scared. I didn't know where you were. I missed you so much!" She was crying silently.

"I'm sorry Cho. I can't tell you that." He felt guilty inside. Hadn't they acted like best friends for the past two weeks?

Cho gulped. "Alright." She paused. "Let's go back to your house then?"

"Er, sure."

"Harry Potter, I'm glad you're still my friend. I've been a jerk before we broke up."

"I-It's fine." Harry was confused. Weren't they just getting along fine?

They Apparated back to Grimmaud Place, where it was quiet. Harry tried to wipe out the nasty thoughts of what Ron and Hermione were doing, especially since he and Ginny didn't even get that far in their relationship. But then again, it _was_ Ron. However, they didn't have to go upstairs to find out what they were doing. They were sitting at the kitchen.

Both of their faces were white. There were tears running down Hermione's face. They weren't talking, and Hermione was holding a piece of parchment.

Harry broke the silence. "What's wrong?"

Without talking, Hermione handed the piece of paper to Harry.

_Ron, I'm so sorry to tell you this.  
We've searched the whole country. We even put it up on the Muggle news.  
I thought you should know ASAP.  
Ginny's disappeared. We don't know where she is at all.  
-Gwenog Jones_

* * *

**A/N: -cough cough-  
I didn't know what to do! xD**


	15. Running Away from it All

**A/N:** Yeah, school's getting to me again. Big presentation due tomorrow. But I had to write something more.  
Plus, this chapter could be better, in my opinion. But I didn't know what to do.  
Anyway, I hope you like it. You know what to do at the end. :

* * *

Harry just stood there, eyes wide open. It felt like his heart was deflated, and he needed to sit down. However, time would have been wasted if he sat down to catch his breath.

"Stop playing around, Hermione. Why would you write this?"

"I-I-I didn't Harry! I-I was upstairs with Ron when an ow-owl came!"

"RON. Tell her to stop playing around." Ron just sat in his seat, and not a word came out of his mouth.

"Get up you two, we need to find her!" He ran out of the kitchen to pull Cho out of the sitting room. When he got back, Ron's face, looking at Hermione, was pink and he was wiping his eyes quickly, but he didn't even want to pretend he didnt' see it. He felt like crying himself. He still couldn't breathe. "W-Where do we look first?"

"H-H-Harry, oh Harry." Hermione got up from her chair and hugged Harry tightly. "I don't think we can f-find her, b-because the Muggle news is even report-ting it! And no one knows where sh-she is."

"Don't stop me from going, Herimone. I have to find her! Ron, why are you sitting there? Get UP!"

Ron's face was still pink. "Ginny... Let's go, Hermione."

At once, the four of them Disapparated out of Grimmaud Place. Harry forced the three others look for Ginny for the whole day. They searched all of Britain, visited every Hogwarts member they knew to spread the news, and even went into Ireland to look for her. Harry refused to stop looking, despite how tired he was. Ginny was the one person he's ever loved this much, and she couldn't be lost...

* * *

_Ginny broke away from a long kiss she pushed onto Harry. "So, why did you want to tell me all of this?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"This whole story? We've been on this roof for about four hours."_

_Harry never got to finish telling Ginny everything that happened during the year he didn't go to Hogwarts. She's the first person that he shared the entire story with. He told himself that he wouldn't tell the press, no matter how much they beg, until he told the one person he loved. He's glad he had Ginny. While telling the story, she gasped and sighed at the right places, making the story so much easier to go through. "Because I didn't want to hide it from you, remember?"_

_"Oh... yeah." She gave him another kiss. "And you never told anyone about this?"_

_"Not really. Except Ron and Hermione, who were there. It would be kinda hard telling someone else." He looked at Ginny's smiling face and his heart melted. "You're the first person I wanted to tell."_

_Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Oh, really? Why is that?"_

_Harry didn't want to answer this question. At all. He looked at his shoes. "I... wanted to tell the person... I'd, you know... be with forever?"_

_"Oh Harry." Ginny's face glowed and she gave him yet another kiss. "You serious?"_

_"Er... yeah." He looked at Ginny's face and held in a laugh. To hide his grin, he pulled her to sit in his lap. "You know what that means?"_

_"And what does that mean, Harry James Potter?"_

_He started to play with her long, beautiful red hair. "That you can never leave me."_

_"Excuse me, but weren't you the one who ran off for a year?"_

_"I just told you what I went through! Merlin, I was just saying..."_

_"Fine, Harry Potter. I will never leave you like you left me."_

* * *

"Where else can we go, Ron? Ireland, Enlgand... let's check Bulgaria!"

Hermione bit her lip. "Harry... we can't go to-"

"Hermione, we have to, we have to find Ginny!" He was mad that the four of them were back at Grimmaud Place. They were wasting time.

Tears were falling down Cho's face. "Harry..."

"Cho, you don't understand. This is GINNY. The one person I really... love, who's still alive right now, can't be missing! We need to get her!"

Hermione ran into Harry's arms and gave him a hug. "H-Harry, I don't think we'll be able to find her. She could be anywhere."

Harry pushed Hermione away, feeling really bad after she ran into the arms of Ron, who's face was pink. "Y-Y-You don't understand. YOU have Ron, right next to you. Everything's perfect, isn't it? I'm not going to see another person die!"

Ron looked up from Hermione's hair. "Don't say that mate. Gin's fine, she's a tough girl." He tried to give out a chuckle, but it quickly died. "She's a Weasley."

Harry had enough. He left the three Ron, Hermione, and Cho standing in the living room, and slammed the door behind him when he entered his room. He jumped onto his bed, his face into the pillow. He wanted to scream. He refused to believe it... she's probably just hiding. Yeah, that's it. There's no way she could have died. She was amazing during DA lessons at school... she could have fought anyone off. She couldn't be dead... she just couldn't... He's lost his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Dobby, and even his poor owl. There's no way he'd lose the one person he's loved as well. Just when everything was getting better. He knew it was farfetched for him to suggest checking Bulgaria, but he knew that Ginny always wanted to visit there. She couldn't just leave him like this.

There was a knock on the door. Harry didn't want to get up. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Only Ginny. No one else would make him feel better. He didn't want to hear Ron freak out, or Hermione crying. It would be too much for him. He ignored the knocks, but they kept continuing.

A voice came through. However, it wasn't Ron or Hermione. It was Cho. "Harry, please open up. I want to talk to you."

"No..."

"Harry, please. I know you wouldn't want to hear Ron or Hermione, but-just please, open up."

Harry didn't want to talk to anyone right now, but he couldn't ignore Cho. She's been like a best friend over the past few weeks. He opened the door, and threw himself back on his bed. Cho sat on the edge, looking at Harry.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault she's... gone." Harry's heart wanted to explode.

"We'll find her, Harry. I know we will. Actually, Hermione wanted me to tell you something."

"I need to find her. You-You just don't understand how great I feel being with Ginny. I just can't let her leave. But what is it?"

"She thinks we stll need to go to Dean's party tomorrow. We promised him."

"AAAAH." Harry pulled his pillow over his head. "I can't just pretend what just happened didn't! GINNY IS MISSING, CHO."

"I-I know. But I think you should just congratulate Dean and Luna. I mean, you don't have to ignore it. I'm not, and I mean, it's Ginny." She scoffed.

"What are you on Ginny for?"

"Oh, Harry, nothing! I'm- never mind." She paused. "You don't need to... talk about anything?"

"I just..." He couldn't stop it now. Tears were about to fall out of his eyes. "Want my girlfriend back." His head fell on Cho's shoulder. It was easier than he thought. At least Ron wasn't present; he'd never live it down. "I'm sorry for doing this to you, Cho."

He felt Cho's hand fall on his hair. "It's fine, Harry. It'll all get better."

* * *

Harry felt numb from the rest of the world for the rest of the day and the beginning of the next day. He couldn't remember what he ate. He must have eaten a lot, because he felt stuffed except for that huge whole in his heart. Whenever Ron and Hermione were gone, he was mourning over Ginny to Cho. He would have even done it in front of Hermione, but Ron was always around. He was tired of losing people, and this was the last straw. His sleep was filled with nightmares, to Ginny getting killed by a masked Wizard, to her falling into the veil in the Department of Mysteries just like Sirius. Before he knew it, he was dressing into his clean dress robes the next afternoon. Cho was running around him in a cute black dress, checking to see if Harry looked fine, and talking to herself.

"You know, it would have been better if we all dressed like Muggles, with Dean's mum being one... but then again, Luna's dad does own the Quibbler, so he must come in there with everything magic... Harry, you look great!"

"Er... thanks." Harry didn't want to respond. He didn't want to go anywhere at all. He wasn't with Ginny, so he wasn't complete. He hasn't felt complete in the past 2 days. "Should we leave?"

"Harry..." Cho put her arms around his neck. He didn't even have the heart to move her. "Everything happens for a reason, doesn't it?"

"Er..." Harry heard Ron scream, "SHIT, HERMIONE," but didn't feel like laughing, even though his conscience wanted to.

Truth is, Harry's been thinking a lot. He knew that Ginny would never leave him behind like this for this long. He didn't want to move on, but he was guessing that he had to. But he wasn't ready for it. He just wasn't. Before he knew it, he was on Cho's shoulder again.

Hermione walked into the room, in a cute blue dress similar to Cho's. Ron was next to her, with dark blue robes on.

"Er... ready to go mate?"

Harry quickly raised his head from Cho's shoulder and wiped his eyes to say, "Yeah."

Cho smiled. "We're Apparating to Dean's place, right? Ah..." She looked at Harry, who was looking at the floor. "I think I'll have to take Harry, because he might not put his head into it and Splinch himself. Harry, take my hand." She put her hand out, and Harry held it. He didn't even care if he Splinched himself, but he had to listen. He felt Cho turn, and they appeared in a crowded room a second later, Ron and Hermione at his side.

* * *

Harry was not letting himself have fun. As soon as he Apparated into the party tent, he sat down at a table, getting up for nothing. He didn't answer anyone when they came to talk to him, and he felt his heart dropping more and more when people came over to say sorry. All he did was take a drink every time a waiter passed. There were about 12 glasses in front of him. Music was blasting, but Harry wasn't enjoying a single beat.

Hermione and Cho were dancing not far away from Harry, while Ron was drinking with Seamus.

"Hermione, I think we need to talk to Harry."

"To be honest, it's like losing Fred again. I really don't know how we can talk him out of it. Honestly, I want to tell him to move on..." Her eyes were getting wet, but she quickly wiped them away. "No crying. But I want to tell him, but I just can't! We all miss her! She's Ron's sister, Harry's girlfriend... Ginny is my best friend... If I try to talk to him, I'll probably lose my h-"

"I can talk to him, Hermione."

"No, don't bother yourself with it. Me and Ron will talk to him after the party."

Cho sighed and looked over to Harry, who just drained another glass again. "No, now or never. I don't want to see Harry like this. I would have never guessed." Before Hermione could tell her not to, she walked over to Harry's table and sat next to him. "Harry, are you alright?"

"C-Cho? I'm fer-reeking perfect, I just lost my girlfriend but THAT'S OKAY!"

"Harry, you need to stop drinking. Honestly, I have to tell you, I love you and all-"

"And I love you tooooo, Ginny!"

"I'm not Ginny." Cho was turning pink. "Harry... she's-"

"Gone, I know, Cho! Like everyone else I know and love! Gone... like my drinks..."

"Harry, there are other people who love you in this world, and they want to help you-"

"Like you?"

"-and get you back on your feet. And er, yes, I'm one of them."

Before she knew it, Harry was kissing her. She couldn't even pull him off, he was holding on so strong. Finally, she pushed him a little foward. "Harry, you're too drunk." There was a little popping sound coming from somewhere outside.

"Who said that had to do with me being drunk?" And he leaned in again. Feeling slightly confused, yet taken away, Cho did the same thing.

* * *

"I-I thought you would be at the party. Everyone else is." It sounded like she was having a head cold.

"Merlin, you're-"

"Everyone's having fun there. Out of all places, the Leaky Cauldron?"

"I'm here waiting for Hannah, she's working for Rosmerta... what are you doing here?"

"It's not like that matters, Neville... I just wanted to come back as a surprise, and I come back to this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry completely forgot about me, Neville." Ginny started to weep. "A-And he's with Cho Chang. I-I-I just saw them." She shook her head. "I'm not going back."

* * *

**A/N:** There we go. I would really love some reviews right now.  
And suggestions would be amazing.  
Especially on how to end this story. I want to start with another one. 


	16. The Real Story

**A/N**: I felt like putting off my homework and writing some more.  
Reviews at the end? Anyway, I hope you like.

* * *

"Here, sit down. Ginny, what's going on?" 

"I don't even know, Neville. Ever since I left with the Harpies, I wanted to come back. I just... missed Harry too much. And I didn't want to tell him I was coming. I wanted it to be a surprise. Everytime I went somewhere I thought Harry was, he wasn't there. I went to their house and I saw an invitation, and I guessed that's where they were. And-"

"Ginny! You're alive!" A tall, much more mature looking Hannah Abbot ran from the back of the counter and gave Ginny a tight hug. "I was so worried!"

"Hi Hannah... what are you talking about?"

Hannah sat on Neville's lap while Neville started to talk. "You know, no one had any idea where you were. You were considered missing... Gwenog put you on the Muggle news and everything."

Hannah nodded. "So everyone was looking for you. I bet your brother and Harry were going crazy."

"I doubt it."

"Well, wait. How did nobody see you if you were looking for him everywhere."

"I just told Neville, I wanted it to be a surprise. So I used this invisibility stuff George gave me. But seriously... everyone was looking for me?"

"Yes, everyone had no idea where you were." Hannah paused and looked at Neville. "You should go to Harry."

She wiped her eyes. She was supposed to be a smart, strong Weasley. What was happening? She decided she wanted to finish the story while both Neville and Hannah were both there. "Like I said, I went to the party, and I was about to go in and find Harry. But I saw him... and Cho Chang..." She covered her face.

Hannah walked over and patted her on the back. "It's alright, Ginny."

"What are you talking about? Of course, famous Harry Potter can't live a few weeks without a girl with him." She gave a harsh chuckle. "I knew it. I'll get that Cho."

Neville just sat there, eyes wide. Hannah replied, "That's not going to get you anyhwhere. You need to go and talk to Harry if you really did see that."

"I know what I saw, Hannah. Harry and Cho were kissing! When I left, he went behind my back!"

Neville answered. "Gin, it'll be fine. He was... I don't know... It'll just be fine."

"No Neville. It won't. You... don't understand." She looked away. "Ever since he killed Voldemort, I waited. I wanted to be with him. He was the only person I was truly happy with. No offense, Neville. The Yule Ball was fun. But being with Harry is... something I can't even describe. I really love him, more than you can think. And when I leave, against my will, he ran off with someone else! And out of everyone, it's Cho Chang!"

Hannah replied again. "I really think he just missed you or something. The only way you'll find out is if you talk to him."

"Hannah, if I look at his face, I'll probably use a Bat-Bogey Hex on him. I can't go back... I just can't. If I don't have Harry Potter, what do I have in this world?"

"Ginny, you're probably one of the strongest women I've ever talked to. You can do it!"

"I-I just need some time. I really can't just go barge in on them two without hexing someone."

Hannah turned around to Neville and started to whisper. After a minute, she turned back around to Ginny. "Ginny. You're too strong for this and I don't think avoiding Harry will make this any better. If you want a day or two to cool down, then you can always stay with me and Neville. But we really do want you to talk to him."

"Thank you two. As long as Harry doesn't know I'm back here. She paused, and then Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Wait. You and Neville? Since when?"

Neville's ears turned red. "I was working on my tour for Herbology, and we just... met up in France." He gave a nervous laugh. "Great, huh?"

Hannah giggled and kissed Neville. "I can tell you when we get to our place."

* * *

The sun rose as the next morning began. Harry woke up with the biggest headache and a guilty conscience.

"Goodness Harry, if you weren't so hung over, we would have had to go to work today!"

"Ron, there's no need to shout."

"I'm not, mate. Wait... ha ha ha."

"Ha ha ha, whatever. I'll curse you if you don't shut your mouth."

"Merlin, I'm trying to be there for you!" Ron scoffed. He looked at his feet and after a few seconds said, "I heard about what you did at the party."

"What was that?" Please don't be what I think it is, Harry thought.

"Hermione told me. And I wouldn't have noticed unless Seamus showed me." Ron paused. "What about my sister?"

"Ron, you know, I don't even know where she is... Do you think I really wanted to kiss Cho?"

"It was more of a long snog, if you ask me." Ron's face was turning red.

"Well either way, we have no idea where your sister is. She might be dead-"

"Don't say that, or I'll hit you!"

"She's either dead, or far away somewhere. And we have no way of finding out."

Ron started pacing. Harry wished he would stop, because his head was spinning. "There's no potion for this headache?"

"I wish mate... or else I'd be drunk every night. But I did see on a Muggle television show some lady gave a guy a mixture of tomato juice, raw eggs, and bacon grease."

"That's my favorite show, ha ha. But yeah, I'll pass on that."

"There has to be a way to find out where my sister is... I GOT IT!" He grabbed Harry's arm, and before Harry knew it, they were at the Burrow.

"What are we doing here?"

"Just come!" They ran upstairs into the attic. "Watch the ghoul..."

"Ron... what's going on?"

"That clock Mum had! It'll tell where Ginny is!"

Harry completely forgot that the clock existed. He hasn't paid attention to it since he killed Voldemort and knew that everyone was safe. "You're brilliant!" He paused. "Wait... why is it up here? I thought it was in the kitchen."

Ron's face was turning pink. "Well... since Fred... his hand doesn't move anymore. We-Mum couldn't stand it."

"Oh." He helped Ron look through the boxes. After two minutes, Ron said, "Found it!" and looked at Harry. "Alright. Here we go."

He picked the clock up and looked. The hands labeled Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, and Arthur were pointing to "Work". Molly's was on "Traveling". Ron's was on "Home." Harry's stomach twisted when he saw Fred's was on "Dead."

Ginny's wasn't next to Fred's. It was on "Away".

Ron gave a deep sigh. Harry didn't have any sound to make what he was feeling inside. His heart was warming up, he was getting the feeling back in his legs, his mouth was threatening to smile.

"Bloody hell, why would she scare everyone like that? At least we know she's not dead."

"What if she was... kidnapped?"

"Like them Muggles? Nah... remember? She'd probably use a Bat-Bogey Hex on them and escape. She's probably just hiding somewhere."

With a combination of his killer headache and the bubble that just popped inside of him, he couldn't help but get smart. "I bet she's not that far from us and she's trying to make us crap ourselves."

Ron coughed. "You know, this would have been easier if we asked Mum or Dad. Then we wouldn't have worried for so long if we remembered about this clock."

"I don't really want to bug your parents about it at all. I mean, they wouldn't want to hear about a second dead child. Plus, I would have guessed that they have heard about it at work or something. But they didn't... I just didn't want to worry them."

"That's bloody brave. You wanted to worry about it all yourself?"

"I just didn't want to get them down again if they didn't already know. I mean, they probably do."

Ron nodded and looked at the clock again. After a minute, he said, "So... er... Harry..."

Harry grinned. Why? The day just became so much better. "What's up?"

"Why did you kiss Cho?"

Harry dropped himself to the ground. "I shouldn't have done it, I know."

"Then why did you? You're with my sister!"

"First of all, I didn't know she was still alive. Second... I was drunk, wasn't I? And I don't even know."

"I'm pretty sure your exact words were, 'It has nothing to do with me being drunk.'"

"That's ALCOHOL talking, Ron. Unlike you, I don't drink all the time. I end up saying stupider things." He looked at Ron. "Don't look at me like that. I love Ginny and only Ginny." It was true. He didn't know why he would even think about forgetting Ginny and moving on. She was too much of a part of his life.

"Good. But Merlin, are you serious? It sounded like you really had something for Cho."

"Of course I didn't! I've been waiting for a word from your sister for two days. I thought she was dead, Ron! I.. don't know how to explain it. I really didn't think I would be the person who would want to think Ginny was gone anyway. Just when everything was getting better. Now I know she's alive. I feel stupid for drinking now. I kissed someone who wasn't Ginny! I feel so..."

"Stupid?"

"Thanks, Ron."

"I'll never drink again..."

Ron laughed. "You sure about that?"

"Of course not, I was trying to break some tension."

Ron looked at Harry. "You need to tell Cho."

"I will when she gets back from shopping. I don't want her to get the wrong idea." He paused. "I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea."

* * *

Ginny lied on the bed, thoughts swimming through her head. She refused to do anything until she got her thoughts together. What was going on? There she was, a Weasley, chickening out. Haven't Bill and her twin brothers taught her to be strong? And she's scared to go back to Harry. Something was wrong. Why was she thinking that everything was going to end up wrong?

There was a knock on the door. Hannah walked in with a glass in her hand. "Here you go, it's for the nerves." She didn't talk until Ginny drained the glass out. "Do you need to talk about anything?"

"It would be easier to talk to Hermione."

"You want me to go get her from the Ministry?"

"NO! I'm-sorry. I just don't want anyone else to know I'm here." She looked at Hannah's face. "Oh... I don't know what's going on in my head! I want to go back, I really do." She laughed. "Where's that Weasley blood when you need it?"

Hannah sat down next to Ginny. "What's holding you back?"

"You don't... understand. You don't think I thought about this? I mean, I leave for a month for work. No matter how much I love Harry, I remember he's hurt me before, at school. I-I just didn't want that to happen again. But then, he's famous, isn't he? Who would think he's going to be with me? I thought that girls would be crowding Harry once I left."

"Well, I haven't seen him for months. But I can say, I really don't think he would have went to any of them just because you left to do what you had to get done."

"I told him in a letter how I missed him. How I wanted to run away from work and just come back. I guess it just got to the better of me. I left without telling the team." She snorted. "And look what's happened."

"Neville and I have been saying... it might not be that big of a thing. We thought you were gone, Ginny."

Ginny stood up. "But out of everyone, it HAD to be Cho Chang? The only girl he's probably snogged other than me? It just-what if he's going back to liking her?"

"I doubt it, Ginny." She laughed. "You know, when Ron comes into the bar to drink, he always ends up talking about how you and Harry are perfect for each other?"

Ginny couldn't help but smile. However, she said, "Not as perfect as Cho, I see." Just hearing that made all of the tension go away.

"Just... visit Harry tomorrow?"

Ginny sighed. "Fine. But if I end up hexing him, it's your fault."

* * *

The afternoon approached, and Harry's headache was gone. He found himself smiling a lot more, despite not knowing where Ginny is and if she's coming back. At least she's alive, he thought. He was reading the Daily Prophet with Ron next to him, reading a comic book, but his minds kept drifting to where Ginny could be.

The front door opened, and Hermione walked in, closely followed by Cho. Harry felt his face flush; he didn't feel like looking at Cho anymore.

Hermione walked over and kissed Ron. "We're planning another Elf Liberation Front for next month!"

Without paying much attention, Ron flipped a page of his book and said, "Sounds great, thanks." Hermione hit him with her bag. "How are we going to be together if I don't talk?"

"Shit, 'Mione! I love you... happy?"

"Forget it. I'm going upstairs. I need to get some paperwork done before dinner."

Ron jumped up. "I'll... help you." He ran up the stairs after Hermione with a broad grin on his face.

Harry looked back into the Daily Prophet.

"Er... hi Harry."

He felt it was rude not to answer her. "Have fun shopping?"

Her face beamed. "I got you a nice shirt today. It's green, it matches your eyes." She pulled a cute green shirt out of a bag.

"Thanks. Did you get anything for Hermione and Ron?"

"Er... no. I... wanted to get you something." Harry just looked at her, confused. "I mean, we are going-"

Harry couldn't take it anymore. "I was drunk, Cho."

"W-What?" She dropped the shirt.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**  
A/N:** I hope that cleared some stuff up. The last chapter was kinda confusing.  
But yeah. I'm getting to finishing this off.  
Reviews? 


	17. Small Talk

**A/N**: I'm sorry it's taking longer than usual.  
No ideas coming into my head. I think I messed this up.  
Anyway, the story's going to end soon. I'm working towards it, but I don't know how.  
I hope you like this.

And less people are reading and/or reviewing. Please let people know!

* * *

"H-Harry? What are you talking about?" The wind outside started to howl.

"Sit down, Cho."

Cho sat down, her eyes wide. "Harry?"

Harry couldn't bear to look at her. He's mad enough that he turned it into this. "Ginny's alive, Cho."

"T-That's great." She paused, looking at a cup that was on the table. "What about us?"

"Us, Cho? Us? There was no us." He sighed as there was an unknown sound from outside. "Only Ginny. I love Ginny. I don't know what I did at that party, but it was wrong. I shouldn't have given up on Ginny so quickly. That's not like me."

Cho gulped. "Harry?"

Harry interrupted. He felt more and more weight coming off of his shoulders and he didn't want to stop talking. "No, Cho. I shouldn't have thought that Ginny was gone for good. She's a strong girl; she can do anything."

Hermione walked into the kitchen, pulling Ron in by the hand. Ron was smiling when he said, "Har-"

"Ron, Hermione, do you mind?"

Hermione sped up, now dragging Ron. "Sorry, we're getting some Butterbeer and we're going back upstairs."

"Hurry up, please?"

Cho sat there silently until she watched Hermione pull Ron back out of the kitchen. "W-What's up, Harry?"

"What about you?"

"I found a job today at Grint's. And I talked to my mom... I can move back in with her since I got the job." Harry coughed. This isn't what he meant. Cho seemed to understand, because she added, "So what now, Harry? That party-"

"Cho, I said, I was drunk. I over-exaggerated that Ginny was gone. That-" He looked back at Cho, deep in the eyes. "That kiss meant nothing."

Cho looked down from Harry, tears dripping. "I-" She gave a deep breath. "I shouldn't have gotten caught up. The past month was too much fun. M-More than I've had in a long time." She stared at the table for a few minutes before talking again."So... where do we go from here?"

Harry stood up. "You're back on your feet, I guess." He turned around. "I guess everything would be best if you..."

"What, Harry?"

"Leave."

Cho gasped, but got up. "A-A-Alright, Harry." Tears were falling faster now. "I'll get my things." Without another word, Cho walked up the stairs.

Two minutes past since Cho went upstairs, and Harry was still standing in the same place as when he got up. Ron came downstairs and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Alright, mate?"

Harry nodded. The only thing he was upset about was not being able to have another friend to talk to all the time. "I-I'm fine."

"It'll be alright. Kingsley just sent an owl and said we can spend tomorrow looking for Ginny if we want to."

"Thanks, Ron."

Before Ron could say something else, Cho started to walk down the stairs, a suitcase at her side. She gave Ron a hug, and walked up to Harry. "I'll see you around Harry."

"Bye, Cho."

Cho walked out without saying another word. As she walked down the steps, another one watched from near the window, a broad grin on her face.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is tiny compared to what I usually do.  
I'm sorry.  
But I don't know what I'm doing.  
I'm leading up to the end.  
Reviews, please. 


End file.
